Shadow of the Kalos
by Coolevilshark
Summary: Rose has arrived in the Kalos to start a new peaceful life, yet when she is blessed with the Aura and befriends a special breed of Absol her world changes, she set's off in her quest around the Kalos, always wary of the Shadows that are hunting her
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:****This is the first story I have ever written, it will have a slow start but will be a long adventure, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Rude awakenings**

I woke up. I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it, I wish my bed was slightly away from my window, not the nicest way to wake up after a beautiful dream, maybe I should have closed my curtains before I went to bed.

There was a thud downstairs

""Bugger, I have to get up really early for some most likely stupid reason, again""

I walk down the stairs, looking around the house. I couldn't hear anything, I check my watch 6:38 it reads.

"What the hell is going on?"

I glance out the window and see a figure looking in, there was a thud and it suddenly vanished. I turned around; it seemed someone was knocking at the door.

"Rose I know you're in there"

I smiled recognising the voice, it was the professor's assistant. I carefully walked over to the door wondering where my mother was and why she hadn't woken up. I open the door to see him. His name was Oliver, he was slightly younger than me only 15, yet he had been helping his uncle; the professor, for years. He was well dressed, he was wearing a suit and tie, he had styled his hair differently too. He blushed and started to stutter, I looked down and realised why, I was barely dressed whatsoever.

"One moment please"

I dash back upstairs to my room and quickly slip into a dressing gown, on my way I passed my mirror. My hair was shoulder length, I couldn't see my face very well, i needed my glasses, but my main features were distinguishable. I was fit enough, I guess that is to do with my training that I did with my mother, a famous racer. But I was tall too, and slim, the most desirable features are sometimes the bane of your existence, another reason why I'm glad we moved from our previous residence. Most noticeably was the fact that my chest was far from flat, another apparently desirable feature that really only creates disruption. But the most noticeable thing was my hair, the reason why I am called Rose is because my hair is pure pink, a dark shade. Because of that I have been Rose for quite some time, but I was not always Rose, but I will be while I'm here.

After looking at myself in the mirror for a minute I remembered that Oliver was downstairs, I dashed downstairs hoping he hadn't left, but instead he was sitting downstairs by the table, briefcase in hand. He still blushed when he saw me.

""Boys will be boys I guess"", "Could you put on the kettle for a minute? It should have water"

He reached over and flicked the switch as I wandered over to my mother's room. The door was shut and I couldn't hear anything, then I walked back over and turned on the lamp.

"So why are you hear?" I ask him casually.

I had already figured it was to do with the briefcase, but it felt polite to ask, we weren't on complete "friend" terms because I had only been here for a week and I find people very hard to trust, but by the fact that I was comfortable inviting him in at only a few minutes after half six in the morning showed to me that I was willing to trust him.

He but the briefcase on the table and undid the latches, I had figured out what is was before he turned it around, I had seen the professor's seal, he turned the briefcase around and there there was, three Pokéballs staring me in the face, Fennekin, Froakie and Chespin.

I looked up at him, I knew why he had brought them here, why he had stolen them, I should give you some background to my life. I had recently came from the Torna region, known as the great canyon. But we moved here to the Kalos, I'm far from upset about moving away but I don't really like where we've moved to, it's well too quiet and only a few people live here; on top of that things haven't gone too perfectly from day one.

The first day I arrived we interrupted the professor in one of his lectures, he was telling the three students all about this special kind of test that needed to be done to obtain your Pokémon licence, I've never been interested in becoming a trainer, maybe a Doduo racer, or Ryhorn racer like my mother, but no interest in a trainer.

Over the next couple of days I pissed him off again, three times. One time because his grandson was much too close for comfort and was not backing off, he more than deserved that black eye, pity he wasn't concussed. Because of all the antics over the last week he said I would not be allowed a Pokémon. He said you can pretend to not be sad, but that I would be in due time.

I looked at Oliver and closed the case without taking a ball.

"I've already said I don't want one, I didn't lie, I'll be fine"

He stared at me in amazement; I guess the thought of not wanting a Pokémon was unthought-of, but nevertheless, I didn't take one. He tried to say something but only stuttered over his words I shushed him quietly, and gave him a kiss on the forehead, a sign of respect that I've done for people who've done something special for me.

"Look, you just risked your job and entire reputation, I appreciate that, however..." I started to trail off and think.

"However I don't want you losing something special to try and do something for someone you've know for barely a week" I finished hoping that he'd buy it and wouldn't press more.

While he was pondering the incredulous situation I poured myself a hot lemon, and one for my knight in shining armour whose quest has been in vain. He started to talk and his voice actually made words this time

"Rose, why are you not just like the others"? I smiled knowing that he was referring to the love of Pokémon that the others had.

"If I were like them then you wouldn't be here now, I would have behaved myself to get a Pokémon".

He bit his lip, it looked as if he was about to cry. I knew that I'd regret it later but I knew what I had to do to cheer him up to keep him from completely collapsing.

"I'll be at the ceremony tomorrow" I whispered softly, he looked up, he had been crying.

"You're coming tomorrow...?" you could hear the hope in his voice.

The fact of the matter was that I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow, I had to get tortured by and old man, and he probably got pleasure from it. I shivered at the thought of it.

Back to reality I softly nodded, Oliver immediately got up and pulled me into an embrace. It lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away by the sudden, shocked by his own display of affection.

""At least he didn't kiss me, it wouldn't have worked out well for him one bit""

Oliver was still ecstatic, he was gleefully jumping around on the spot. I grabbed his hand. "Oliver!" I hissed. He turned around disappointed.

"Quick take the briefcase back to the lab before it's noticed to be missing"

He suddenly realised how sensible that would be. "Right", he picked up the case, "I should head off".

I nodded to him "Thanks for popping in, it's nice that you thought of..."

I was cut off by a rustling behind me, I looked out the window, it may have been light for the last twenty minutes or so but there was no sign of anyone in the bushes, "weird" I thought to myself. When I turned around I should have observed better, yet I didn't. I should have seen the suspicious fact that my mother's door was ajar, yet I didn't. I should have poked my head in to see if I had woken her, I didn't, I should have. Because of this I never saw that she wasn't there.

I turned to Oliver and gave him one last smile, "I'll see you later" He smiled back, "I'm looking forward to it already".

I sighed, I turned around and looked at the empty mugs.

"I'll clean it up in the morning" I said to no one. I turned to the stairs and quietly walked up careful not to wake up my mother.

I got to my room, it was bright and light flooded in, I carefully closed my curtains.

"Hopefully I'll sleep for a couple more hours... I really should stop talking to myself too".

I took my dressing gown off and for a second I was thinking more than that, but dark memories of Torna came to mind, I wasn't going back there, ever.

* * *

I fell asleep quickly but wished I hadn't, I've always suffered from nightmares, but this wasn't like the others, I didn't think that it was a dream at first, presented in front of me were to auras, floating and humming with a peculiar energy there was a voice, in my head it was soft yet neutral. I told me about the auras, the shadow aura and the pure aura.

The shadow aura had incredible power granted to the person, they would have the power to destroy all that got in their way, I loved the sound of that, I craved power, I wanted revenge. But you became weak, if you were hurt a certain amount concussed, unconscious ect. You'd be dead, not fainted.

The pure aura was different, it gave the power to banish the shadows, and it fought stronger against them, and was more graceful than anything else.

Hero or Villain.

Sounds fun, the power to control other people's destinies, I could like that, after much consideration I decided that it would be cooler to earn people's respect rather than demand it, and save some people while I'm at it.

""This dream is so cool"" I was thinking to myself as I stepped into the pure aura. The voice came back I could feel that it was smiling "I knew you'd choose that one"

I smiled myself as light engulfed me, it was neither harsh nor painful. "So what now"

I ask the voice. "Your fall commences" it replies confidently.

I was taken aback at first and started to get angry when the voice started to laugh.

"Explain yourself"

I shout up to it, the voice replies to me booming with terror.

"I NEED NEVER EXPLAIN MYSELF, I AM A GOD"!

Now I was truly scared, "let me go"

I whimper softly and the voice laughs more

"You chose poorly my daughter, go forth and try to survive, but you will undoubtedly fail"

I was trapped and couldn't move, I could feel a dark presence looming I start to cry out in fear, thinking that these were my final moments, but I woke up.

* * *

I woke up, I could feel the tears running down my face, I could still hear the haunting voice in the back of my head, I heard a knock on the door.

"Fuck, this is not the time".

* * *

**Hope you liked it, as I said this is my first story and I would love some feed back, reviews and follows are much appriciated  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I would like to apologise for the big gap after the last update, I've had some shit happening IRL that has really been horrible and I have had no time to sit down and write, hopefully updates will be more frequent but again sorry for the wait, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**New Friends?**

I dragged myself out of my bed, again. Why the hell does everyone have to wake up so early in this "sleepy town"? I put my dressing gown on and trudged down the stairs, hoping to Arceus that it wasn't Professor Hickory complaining about stolen Pokémon. However I edged the door open only to see Stephanie waiting for me, she gave me a suspicious look

"Are you going to invite me in or not"?

I looked at her, she was the only other girl in the town and I really don't know how she could have lived without company except from the opposite gender, in which case attention can be unwanted. She was the roughly the same height as me, maybe a bit shorter, with a similar build, a bit stronger perhaps. The similarities ended there however, she was incredibly energetic 100% of the time, and had something to say in every situation, she enjoyed a challenge, and hated Blake. The two most noticeable things about her were that she barely left Matt's side, seeing her alone was rare, they weren't going out at all, but they clearly loved each other, even it was plutonic. The other noticeable thing about her was the fact that she had pure silver hair, it shone in the sun. I remembered how I came through the gates with her and Matt welcoming me, I was mesmerised by her beauty. However because of my staring she thought I was staring at her tits, which gave off the wrong impression completely, we sorted that out, and laughed a lot.

"I need some alone time Stephanie, is that all right with you"? I asked trying not to choke on my tears.

"Nonsense! Of course you want company" she pushed past me and I closed the door after her. "Some host you are where are the lights in here, you make it seem like you've just woken up".

Nervously I turned on the light "Now we can finally ..." she stopped as she turned around to me and lost her smile, her energy disappeared when she realised that I was still crying "Rose..."

I stand there useless, not knowing what to do, on the verge of a complete breakdown, I had promised myself I'd left this in Torna, I was wrong.

Stephanie just wrapped her arms around me and I started to cry into her shoulder, all self control that I had worked on was useless, I was no better here than in Torna, I looked up at Stephanie and was about to say something but she shushed me.

"Come on, let's go up stairs to your room, we can talk their" She guided me upstairs to the couch in my room where she sat me down and asked what was wrong, it felt like minutes before I spoke.

"I had a nightmare" Stephanie started to giggle. I looked at her surprised and she got a grip of herself.

"Thank Arceus! I thought it was something like your mother had died, I was a little worried that she didn't answer the door, you scared me so much" I looked at her realising that my mother hadn't stirred at all last night and that she never made any movement this morning, my face was worry stricken.

Stephanie realised and stood up "I'll be back in a moment" She ran down the stairs and it sounded like she went into my mother's room. Shortly after that she called my name and I replied weakly, she came running back up the stairs and handed me a note of my mother's hand writing:

"Dear Daughter

Don't worry about me, I'll be gone for the next couple of days, me and Rhyhorn, I've just gone racing for a bit and I should be back in four days

Mum"

I held up the letter and sighed, everything was fine. Well at least my most recent problem had already been dealt with. Stephanie sat back down.

"Well, that's that. All's well; right?" I looked at her and shook my head, I was still crying.

"It was just a nightmare, what are you crying about" She smiled at my innocently, unassuming.

"It isn't that simple, it was real"

"You mean a lucid dream right? One that you are in control"

I was about to explain to her fully about the dream when the door downstairs opened and a voice shouted up "Rose! Me and you got something we need to sort out" Blake... I shuddered. He started to walk up the stairs and Stephanie called to him.

"Blake leave, we're having girl time"

"I don't care we got something to sort out!" Blake shouted back about to step into my room.

Guessing that he was referring the black eye that I had no time to talk about I got up and boldly strode over to Blake, I could feel all my anger brimming "You, you little shit you can get ass out of my house before I beat you to a pulp" I screamed at him at the top of my voice.

He was scared shitless. He didn't just back away but he instead ran, at first I thought I have scared him simply by shouting, but by looking at my hands slowly losing a light glowing around them I realised something else was up. My energy faded and I fell onto the couch my head resting in a slightly awkward position in Stephanie's lap.

She just stared at me struggling to create words at the spectacle that she had just witnessed, she saw me go from completely broken and unable to do anything, to glowing with light as anger took over me and I scared shitless the cockiest prick in town, she was impressed to say the least, and a little scared too.

"The dream?" she whispered timidly. I nodded, finally she was listening to me.

"I guess I should tell you about what happened, shouldn't I?"

She nodded, even though I don't think she was sure if she wanted to hear the truth or not. I explained to her about the Pure aura and the Shadow aura, about how it seemed like good and evil, that a voice told me to choose one. She guessed that I had the Pure aura, the one of light.

"I don't think that these auras are anything like the ones Lucarios have, they've got so much more power, and different effects" I said thoughtfully. Stephanie looked down at me.

"That power seem to come more because of your anger, what have you been doing?"

I knew deep down what the anger was to do with, but I wasn't ready to speak about my experiences in the Torna region just yet, they were still haunting. I gave Stephanie the result rather than the actual story.

"I came here to the Kalos because my life was in danger just by being there. The region and the people were causing me to go into a severe depression, there were times in my life where I didn't want to live anymore. Canyons are a pretty big drop, they can make you go squish, make it all end. To keep it simple though, I'm not happy".

She moved from the position we were to lying down together on the couch, she had her arms wrapped around me and I just laid there. It was a while since I felt safe in someone else's arms, it was beautiful.

I still had no energy exhausted from my aura setting off, so when Stephanie move her hands down to my hips I made no resistance, but then when her hands moved between my legs I had to call her name to stop her.

"I can make you happy, I want to make you happy". She said this in her most seductive tone she could muster

""Back in the Torna region I wouldn't have stepped in, I would have taken the opportunity to relax and enjoy myself, but here I am Rose of the Kalos region, I am different to who I was""

"I'm sorry Stephanie, I know I gave you that impression at first but I'm not that kind of girl" I carefully told her hopeful not to hurt her feelings.

"Rose I know you're not that kind of girl" I stared at her curiously "But sometimes you just need to relax and just care about solely yourself, the reason I went to do it for you is because you can't even move, the offer still stands if you want me to"

I considered it for a while and stayed quiet, after a minute of silence she started without permission from me, but I did as told. I just laid on her lap for those five minutes completely relaxed, but then her hand slowly went under my gown.

"No" I say firmly, but careful not to sound aggressive. "Could you stop completely?"

She looked hurt at first but she understood. "Was I doing something wrong?"

I smiled at her "Far from it; that was bliss"

That made her smile "So why did you want me to stop?"

I had to ask myself that, I fell short on any real reason so once more I just replied.

"I'm just not that kind of girl"

Stephanie smiled at me accepting what I said "Well if you ever change your mind I'd be happy to help, we'll be on a Pokémon journey together when we all get Pokémon tomorrow"

I had to tell her "Steph..." I trailed off losing the energy to speak momentarily

"You can call me that, what is it" Her beautiful blue eyes were piercing into my heart, I didn't want to tell her I wasn't going to get one, but then I realised that I was going to get one, at that point and time I had no idea how I was going to do it, but I was not going to break her dreams.

"Thanks for this, it's nice to know someone cares..." I trailed off again.

"Anytime, I don't know what kind of friends you had in Torna, but I'll stay by your side when you need me to, I'm your friend after all".

I smiled at that. A new friend, one who I already cared about enough to lie to her to keep her from pain, ""This could be a good journey if I go on it""

"Could I have some time alone Steph? I would like to get a little sleep"

She nodded "Would you like me to put you on your bed?"

I smiled laughed feeling like a princess, "No could you just leave me here please" She got up gently and put my head carefully down on the couch. As she got up to leave I saw the time and called her as she was walking down the stairs

"It's 9 now, could you come by at 12?" She smiled in response and left my house.

* * *

I woke at 11:30, no nightmares this time.

""Thank Arceus"" I thought to myself, I still wondered why the dream had happened and why the aura flared up when I was angry, then exhausted me completely, thinking of that I tried to push myself up. It was extremely easy and I was surprised that after being so fatigued I had well more energy than I would on a day to day basis.

""This is going to be good"" I got up, well; I more jumped off the couch. I had got more energy than ever before, I could _feel _it coursing through my body as if my blood was a cold drink. I shivered from the cold feeling, then from the sheer pleasure of the feeling, ""Aura infused adrenaline eh?"" I quickly got changed and sneaked out of the house and out of the town into the field behind Hickory's lab.

Wild Pokémon roamed free throughout the field, there was a river running on one side of the field and then on the other there was a forest of towering trees, which wrapped around to beside the river enclosing the field, apparently the field was good because many low levelled Pokémon made their homes there, the river couldn't be crossed, and the forest was too dangerous, one of the only dangerous parts in the Kalos region.

But a forest was nothing to me, I ran and climbed in much more dangerous places back at home, I nearly flew through the trees back then. Anything I couldn't escape, I could outrun, my Dodrio used to come in only as a last resort, and had that happened but once before, and that was because I was saving a friend.

As I was high on aura infused adrenaline, so nothing mattered to me anyway. I ran directly to the trees and was pleasantly surprised to find that there were a few fallen on to each other. I was able to climb up them with ease, I started to run deeper into the forest because my legs took me that way, I was effortlessly running high above the ground, the stronger branches allowed me to get higher and higher. I couldn't even feel the branches tearing at my body as I ran through the, but what I did feel was the warmth of the sun as I jumped into the top of the trees, I landed on a patch of branches and just was still. All around I could see the treetops, the sun was high in the sky.

I might as well have been in Arceus' castle, there was no more beautiful heaven. Well.. Until I turned around. When I did I saw a black dot in the distance, I heard a ear piercing screech and covered my ears in pain. When the noise was no more I opened my eyes and looked back up, only to see the dot coming towards me fast.

I leaned back to duck away, but the sheer speed of the creature made me fall through the trees. I could feel myself getting stickier from dense spider webs. I was caught by a spider and was suddenly turning and I felt a fang stab me in back as I was finished winding up in the web. I could feel my adrenaline failing and I started to...

Suddenly I was falling ""Where did that web go?"" my adrenaline was totally gone and I felt so cold, I heard that same ear piercing screech that I had heard earlier. My senses came to me and I looked down to see that I was falling rapidly towards the ground, I would have thought that this was the end but I could feeling myself glowing.

""The aura is going to make me stop!"" I exclaimed to myself, however I was very wrong. Instead of slowing down I sped up, right up until the point where I could see the ground rushing towards me at such a pace that there was nothing that I could do. I hit the ground at high speed and created a minor tremor making someone beside me fall to the ground, and all of the bugs around me shiver in fear of this demon dropping inside, coated in light. But when the figure got up it was my turn to be scared.

I couldn't make out any physical attributes asides from that it was human and much taller than me, along with the fact that it was cloaked in Shadow Aura. It turned to me and smiled and a gruff male voice declared

"You dare come into my forest? Well at least you made the hunt for the Pure nice and easy"

I realised that he was referring to me and when swords purely made from shadow came into his hands I was starting to get really afraid.

"Any last words?" He sneered at me thinking I was just a little girl. An idea popped into my head.

"this is sparta" I mumbled meekly to myself

"What?" He looked at me having no idea what I said. He was close to me now, his face bare inches from mine as he leaned towards me, yet his chest was a foot away, I smiled.

I shouted at the top of my voice "THIS IS SPARTA!" and kicked him square in the chest knocking him off the rock he was standing on and into his legion of bugs.

"You thought I was just a scared little girl didn't you? Clearly you've never been to the Torna!" I giggled to myself, that never works.

He looked at me and groaned in pain, it was clear that he couldn't fight, looks like all's well for me

"Get the bitch my legion. Devour her." All the blood drained from my face.

"Shit" but my fear was short lived, I could feel my Aura giving me strength. But instead of speed, handles of light appeared in my hands, and the blades grew along my arms. I was now wielding two short swords of pure light, now I felt powerful.

The bugs start to leap at me but I was stronger, I danced around in a fury of light, all bugs that leaped, flew, or dove down at me ended up on the floor twitching in pain. None were dead but all wounded. The shadow came up to me again, hating me for what I did to his beloved legion. He threw his entire body weight into a single swing, which I deftly deflected and cut across his chest before kicking him to the ground, I didn't know if he was alive but the bugs were certain that he wasn't.

They turned to me hatred in their eyes, and they started to advance again. I knew I was screwed but I could control my Aura. I withdrew my blades and let loose a bellowing roar, the bugs backed down realising that I was in power an equal to their master, and so much more in skill. I developed a maniacal smile as I felt the aura coursing through my body once again. I heard a roar in response to my own and turned to see a tiny sliver of light at the edge of the forest. The bugs again advanced, but they couldn't catch me. I ran faster than humanly possible, I wasn't even sure if I was human any more. But I didn't care. I lived in the moment, in the rushing feeling of adrenaline.

I could see the exit of the forest and as soon as I was in jump-able distance from the wall of light signifying the end of the forest I leapt. For that manner I leapt further than intended. I was at first shitting myself as instead of landing on the ground outside the forest, I jumped off a cliff... I looked down realising that there was no way i could live that fall, then my aura started to fail, not even it could save me now.

But I heard that roar again, I looked to my right seeing the creature that made me fall into the forest, all I could see were three black heads. But it caught me and suddenly I was on it's back. It flew around and turned to the forest where some of the bugs that could fly were emerging from the trees. The beast I was flying on breathed fire torching all the bugs and the creatures that were flying towards me.

With one final roar it flew off, together we saw the last of the forest. I calmed myself now that my aura had faded and I wasn't in autopilot. I had a look around and admired the beautiful sunset.

""WAIT A SECOND!"" I thought to myself ""I left at 12 how is it Sundown?""

I considered everything yet confused still, it was impossible there was no way that it could be so late. But the beast picked up speed and I could feel the rush of flying truly. The adrenaline still pumping despite my aura being low. I stood up on the creature and was able to see Vanivlle town. We were home

The great beast landed; well, not physically. It floated close to the ground, and I gently jumped off, even with the rush of flying like that there was to little adrenaline left in my body and all energy was fading. I fell down to the ground, lying down I gazed at the creature. At this point I could see it much clearer despite it being so dark. It was mostly black with some purple, the great beast had three heads, the centre being the largest. It was bulky below its head and had no legs, as I said it just floated there.

The Beast's centre head bowed down towards me and I put my hand to his head as a gesture of thanks, but as soon I touched his head thousands of images flooded into me, so many emotions making everything incomprehensible, yet one word rung out clearly. Hydreigon. It's name.

It then let out a deafening roar that could be heard for miles around most likely, it then flew off leaving me on the ground. At first I was wondering why it had just left me there seeing as it went to so much trouble to save me originally, but the sound of footsteps and shouting quickly made me realise.

"Guys she's here!" I could see Stephanie running towards me.

"You've been gone for hours Rose, never scare us like that again!" She pulled me into a tight embrace and I slowly started to fade, I felt so tired.

""Well at least I could sleep safe, as it turns out bugs hate me, Fun Day, but sleepy time now"".

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please leave a review they are appreciated, as is any feedback at all, and for the record of saying "" double quotations like that mark Rose's thought process.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Déjà vu  
**

I slowly came to, I was still immensely tired but I was comfortable. Without opening my eyes I figured that I was at home in my bed. I was warm too, and cosy for that manner. I stayed in the exact position for a few minutes before considering to move, but then when I was about to get up I felt something move behind me I got a fright and moved a small bit.

"Rose are you awake?" It was Stephanie. I stayed silent not sure what to do.

"I guess you're just having a bad dream of some kind, eh" *sigh* "I hope you wake up shortly"

I just smiled to myself and stayed cosy in bed, Stephanie put her arms around me and pulled me in towards her.

""You know I could just stay here for hours, Stephanie is going to be the best friend to spoon while camping"" I opened my eyes realising what I had just thought to myself.

""No no no no nooo... I'm not going down that road again, I've had too many problems in my past by being close to people, and having a partner just complicates things further and uhh... I just don't want to have that kind of ordeal again""

But my thoughts were quickly stopped when Stephanie started to feel my tits ""Seriously! Maybe this girl is interested in me that way rather than she thinks that I'm interested in her, well fuck"" I just let it happen at first because all it was in essence was a massage and I was truly in need of one.

It only became pleasure when she but her hands up my top. I easily could have stopped her but I was allowing myself this little pleasure, I deserved it easily.

After about five minutes of "relaxation" Stephanie decided to go further again, and as her hand was descending I had an evil idea. As Stephanie's hand slow eased down the front of my shorts I made my move

"You know I've already said I don't want you down there"

The screech that came from Stephanie could be heard through the entire town, her hands immediately left my body and she fell out of the bed in shock. I manically started giggling to myself as Stephanie was trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait... YOU WERE AWAKE THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME!"

I had never seen Stephanie angry before but her voice went really high pitched and I could only giggle more and more.

Stephanie just stared at me for the next minute while I laughed until I could barely breathe. Eventually when I got a hold of myself I got off my bed and looked at Stephanie and the look on her face was perfect, it was a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"Well, it appears you have some explaining to do" Her face paled at my question and started to stutter something incomprehensible

"Speak up I can't hear you" I was enjoying teasing her, ""maybe I do still have an evil side""

"I thought you were asleep, I thought you'd enjoy it" She replied very sheepishly and looked away "How much were you awake for?"

I smiled "The last ten minutes or so" Her face paled again and looked towards me, the look on her face suggested "oh shit"

"You know Steph, I actually quite liked it" She went red in an instant, it felt so good to have power in this kind of situation.

I don't know what came over me but I went over to her and was face to face before I kissed her gently on the lips. I pulled away before she could do anything else and gave her a sly wink.

"You know that I like to play around sometimes, just remember and you might enjoy it next time"

Her face was completely red. ""Yup, she's definitely a lesbian""

"How about you lie down in my bed a relax and I'll be back shortly, I have some shit to sort out" She nodded and I walked past her downstairs.

The lights were out and it was dark outside, however I could peculiarly see just fine. The kitchen was empty but for a note on the dresser, it simply stated that Stephanie was going to stay with me for the night seeing as it was late already and no one wanted me on my own. I stepped into my mothers room and there was no notion of her being back at all, It actually reminded me of the Torna where my mother would often go out and me at home for a few days to a few weeks, so I was no stranger to this situation, nor one to having girls in my bed, and although most weren't feeling me up the way Stephanie was, it wasn't my first experience either.

* * *

I decided to head back to my room where I found Stephanie sleeping in my bed already. I chuckled to myself ""I should leave the poor girl alone"" seeing as I was still fully dressed from earlier I decided that I wanted to go outside, but fearing that something would happen if I went for a walked I climbed over Stephanie and out my window, admittedly it was pretty easy to get onto the roof and was disappointed that there wasn't much of a challenge, but it was nice to get a clear look out on the town, well it was actually hard to call a town for how small it was. It was literally a few houses and the lab with the field out behind the lab, I didn't care because I liked it here.

Only when I was thinking of how peaceful the town was I remembered that I promised that I'd go on a journey with Stephanie

"Now how the fuck am I going to get a pokémon, I'll need one as I don't want to completely depend on her seeing as I know I'll be terrible anyway"

"Well I'm sorry but I can't help you, but if you go to the professor's house you might learn a thing or two, especially if you manage to misplace a certain stolen briefcase in Blake's bedroom" said a male voice

I slowly turned around to see figure blending in with the darkness, more than I felt he should have. ""Well he's not attacking me at least, come to think of it he's trying to help me, let's see what he wants""

He offered his hand to me "Emile, pleasure to meet you".

Emile was meant to be the quiet one in the town, barely heard from, only know to be a loner, or at least that's what Stephanie said. But he seemed pleasant enough so I returned the gesture

"You can call me Rose, but from what it sounds like you already knew that didn't you?"

He smiled back at me "I did, I also know that you have promised that you would go on a journey with Stephanie and that the professor has also banned you from getting a pokémon"

"Mate that's a little creepy that you know all this stuff about me"

Emile frowned looking puzzled and then start to panic. He quickly calmed down put it was a really peculiar spectacle.

"Right then how about we start over, I'm Emile"

"You can call me Rose" This time I stuck out my hand "Pleasure to meet you Emile"

He chuckled as he stuck his own hand back out "Trust me the pleasure is mine"

I looked very confused at him for a moment before he informed me that "I'd find out soon enough"

"So Emile, why are you sitting up here on the roof this late in the night?"

"Late? What are you on about it's only about half past one, that's not that late"

I smirked to myself, I liked this guy already

"Ok, well how the hell do you know what time is, and why aren't you freezing to death it's really cold out here?

It became his turn to smile "I can read the spacing of the moon and the sun to figure out what time it is, it's such a useful skill even if it's not perfectly accurate. As for staying warm however you'd have to come over and sit down beside me"

He put his out beckoning me to sit down beside him, but I could clearly see that his arm was cloaked in shadow, the same as the legion's master was.

I hastily took a step back, a bit to far and I started to fall off the roof backwards, yet Emile jumped up so quickly and put his arms around me and pulled me down so I was lying on top of him.

"You can trust me Rose" He put a hand towards my temple and I felt a flood of emotions, memories and flashes of things I didn't understand. I saw Emile's memories, standing at the top of a giant tower, the wind flowing through his hair. Then I saw a girl, who looked like me she was running along with a pokémon with white fur and black face, with a horn on it's right side, it was scythe shaped and a deep pink, peculiarly similar to the girl's hair. Then I felt pain, the pain of suffering that others have gone through, thing's that I could not even try to comprehend, then finally I saw myself at the top of that same tower looking out over the world, and I walked off it, the last I saw was the canyon below.

I opened my eyes in a daze, it was clearly still night, but the moon had moved in the sky, so I had been out for a while. I sat up and turned to see Emile waiting for me to wake up.

"Hey you're awake, any longer and I would have been about to start getting worried if you'd been asleep for any longer"

I could feel his emotions, if only briefly. He cared about me, trusted me, more than that, and we'd only just met. But before I could send him a barrage of questions about what the hell had just happened to me I felt it. I felt my trust towards him, as if I had met him already and that we were the best of friends. But I remembered nothing.

He sat down beside me and put an arm around me, he felt warm, nearly as if he was radiating heat. I felt like I could hear a chirping nearby and inquired about it.

"So there's this chirping noise and you're radiating heat, could you explain?"

Emile unzipped his jacket to reveal a little orange, chicken like pokémon. It jumped out and cried out "Torchic!" The chick began to run along to roof.

"Lydia, please come back here I'm afraid you'd fall off" hearing it's name called the torchic ran back over to Emile.

"Sorry but don't run off like that, you know you scare me by doing that"

The torchic looked up at him hurt. But Emile but his arms around Lydia and she started to chirp Joyfully, then the little bird wandered over to me. It jumped on me and cuddled into my chest. The torchic was literally radiating heat!

"She's adorable" I said looking over at Emile.

"I know, she's only three weeks old and is a Jolly little chicken, Lydia chirped at that remark and wandered back over to Emile, I actually missed her already.

"So enlighten me on this plan of yours to get me a pokémon, and how do you know that it will work"

"I know it will work because it already has." He but two fingers to my temple again.

I felt a rush of blurred images plague my mind. They were relentless, I could see images that I knew were from the past and the future but I made no sense of them, then I blacked out.

I woke up with a body I didn't recognise leaning over me "Rose are you all right, thank Arceus you're coming around, that was not meant to happen" It was a male voice.

"Who are you" I asked the figure.

"Wait what?... We were talking only a minute ago, I don't understand" The voice was strained

"I've never met you before"

"SHIT!" I was taking aback by his sudden swearing.

"Is everything all right"

"NO! Everything has just hit the fan and you expect things to be all right? OF COURSE THEY FUCKING AREN'T"

I was surprised by the sudden outburst "OK what specifically is wrong?"

"Rose, you've just had an amnesia attack"

I was shocked for a minute before saying thoughtfully " I don't remember having one, weird."

We looked at each other and held a smile back for the best part of 2 seconds before we both burst out laughing.

The boy stuck out his hand "Emile pleasure to meet you, and yes Rose it is a pleasure to meet you, would you believe me if I said this is the forth time we've been introduced?"

I looked at him strangely, something bothered me by the fact that it felt like we'd only met recently, yet four times? ""Weird, maybe I should ask what he means"" So i simply did

"We've introduced each other 3 times tonight" He smiled back at me

"Then why did you say 4?"

He paled very suddenly, and then started to stutter. But his voice started to fade as images of a tower faded into my head. It was huge, in the centre of a canyon standing higher than anywhere miles to been seen. There were two figures standing opposite each other, with a red and white sphere in each of their hands'. I started to look closer at the figure, but a huge head ache came my way forcing the image out of mind and I came back to reality.

"Rose are you all right?"

"Yeah Emile I'm fine, don't worry"

A little orange chicken ran over to me and jumped into my arms.

"Hello there Lydia" I was shocked by the fact that I suddenly knew this pokémon's name

Emile smiled at me "Well it appears that your amnesia is half wearing off"

"I had nearly forgotten about it at this stage" We both giggled at my terrible joke "Sorry that felt necessary"

"Ah it's fine, why don't you recount tonight's events, you know, to see how much you remember?"

"Sure" So I recount the nights events leaving out the details of my experience with Stephanie, saying that we had a private conversation, I then mentioned about searching downstairs, then coming onto the roof where I assume I first met Emile.

"Well that's worrying, you forgot about pretty much everything that's happened on the roof tonight"

I looked at him thinking that he couldn't be serious about that, there's no way that much time had passed without remembering anything at all.

"I hate amnesia" I sighed gently "So what now?"

"Well I'd recommend going into Blake's room and hiding the briefcase holding Chespin Froakie and Fennekin, because of this Blake won't be able to get any Pokémon as he'd be banned for losing the stolen briefcase, Hickory knows that he stole it but intended to give him all three anyway and giving three others to us"

"Emile?" He looked at me questioningly "How would this help me?"

"Oh, well I have Lydia so I don't want any other Pokémon, leaving the Pokémon that was meant to go to me will instead go to Blake"

"Still haven't explained why it helps me mate?

"Just do it, you'll see the fruits of your labour tomorrow, well, later today, you'll see it all come together"

"Fine, I'll trust your word. But how do I get into his house, let alone get by Hickory and Blake"

He facepalmed and just pointed at Blake's house, I looked over and saw that the light in his room was on and that there was a briefcase on his bed, meanwhile below Blake and Hickory were arguing again. The window to Blake's room was also open. I scanned around looking how to get on top of the house. There was no way for me to get on top of the house seeing as there was a gap between the neighbouring house.

"Okay genius how am I supposed to get over to his house"

He smiled and then returned Lydia to a red and white sphere, similar to the one in my vision that I had since forgotten. He jogged over to the edge between the two houses.

"Run up to me and I'll throw you over to the house"

""I like this guy's thinking, seems like someone who could be fun to have come along on an adventure"" I ran up to him and jumped, he bent down and as I landed in his hands he threw my feet up leaning backwards to keep my momentum. I flew threw the air and easily landed on Blake's house. I turned around and gave a nod of thanks to Emile.

* * *

I made my way over to Blake's window and climbed down. His room was actually rather nice, it had a bed in one corner and a PC in another, along with a blue clock as well as a old "box" TV with a Gamecube hooked up. I had a strange sense of Déjà vu. ""What ever, I'll kick his ass in Mario Kart one day""

I grabbed the briefcase and looked around for a place to hide it. But quickly I heard Blake and Hickory coming up the stairs arguing, in desperation I dove under the bed.

"Blake I know you want the three Pokémon, honestly they're yours, but I just want to see to it that they weren't afraid by what you did"

"Oh, really? Then why have we been arguing for the last five minutes?" Blake had surprise in his voice.

"Because Blake, honesty is an important lesson to learn, I wanted you to tell me that you had taken them, that was all"

Still surprised Blake responded as they came into his room "The briefcase is right there on my be..." he started to stutter realising that his Pokémon weren't there.

Hickory looked past him seeing that his bed was clear "Blake where is the briefcase? You know the punishment for losing these three, there are no other Pokémon, you'd be excluded from this journey just as Rose was for being a fool, and for the fact that I wasn't bothered to catch her a low leveled pokémon, there weren't even any Magikarp in the river"

Blake frantically looked around the room searching "I CAN'T FIND IT!" He yelled louder than Stephanie had screamed earlier.

"Calm down Blake, check under your bed. You made it seem like it was supposed to be on your bed, maybe it fell down the back?"

""Bugger me sideways""

"Good thinking" Blake then bent down and turned on a torch, only to see me under the bed. I put my figure to my lip and gave him a sly wink, he nodded slowly before getting back up.

"It's not under there either" He started to go pale.

"Calm down Blake, have a look for it in the morning I'm sure you'll find it then"

"Yeah sure, I think I'll go to bed, It's really very late after all"

Hickory walked out the room without another word. When I heard the door closing I rolled from beneath the bed and got up and gave a nod at Blake

"Hello there"

"Hello indeed, what are you doing in my room at this kind of time, did you have something to do with this ordeal?"

"Well actually I'm here for a completely different reason then that, you see I knew that you were leaving on your journey tomorrow and I didn't want any bad blood between us, so I snook in here hoping to find you in bed"

He started to get excited by what I said "Are you suggesting what I think you are"

I nodded carefully, planning my next move

"Well I'm not going to be going on a journey because I I'm not getting a Pokémon anymore..."

"Well in which case I can make it up to you, later on rather than tonight, and I'll have to make it up to you for doing this"

He looked up at me wondering what I meant, then I punched him in the face giving him a black eye to match the original, fortunately for me that also rendered him unconscious. I reached under the bed and pulled the briefcase into my arms and climbed on to the roof. I ran over to the side of the roof where Emile was waiting for me.

"So what now?"

"Toss me the case"

I threw the case over the gap and Emile caught it leaving it down on the roof.

"How do I get back on to that side?"

"Close your eyes for a second Rose, I need to do something" I closed me eyes

After five seconds and no noise I open my eyes to see Emile standing infront of me

"HOLY SHIT!" He had to catch me before I fell from the roof... again.

"Don't worry about this, just catch some sleep you have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow" With that he stepped by me and jumped off the roof.

When I got my bearings I turned to see that he had completely disappeared altogether ""Well, Emile's got some explaining to do""

I went back over to the roof of my house where I could hear Stephanie pacing and talking to herself. ""probably thinking I had yet again got myself into some kind of mess""

I leapt down silently into my room unheard by Stephanie who was facing the other way. Because she didn't hear me I decided to put arms around her and move her towards my bed.

"It's all right Steph, I'm here now" she was completely silent, surprised by what had just occurred ""Well I would be surprised if someone who had disappeared just turned up as if they were never gone""

"You're back" She was clearly excited to see me again

"I was never going to leave you for that long"

"Rose, I know you're not getting a Pokémon"

"Way ahead of you Steph, problem sorted" She stared at me awestruck

"Well I'm going to sleep so if you're going to stay there leave me be"

I got into bed expecting Stephanie to cuddle in beside me but instead found her on top of me

"How about some fun Rose" She smiled at me

"No lemons Steph"

"No breaking the forth wall" she retorted

"Touché. But I'm tired and would like some sleep, so kindly cuddle into me because I am freezing and you feel nice and warm"

She smiled and obeyed.

""Well this is going to be my life for the foreseeable future. It's going to be a good life"" I passed out with that thought.

* * *

**Well, that's the last chapter without Rose having a Pokémon, i.e. she's getting one next chapter :D Can you guess it? But until then, Bye. Oh if you could leave a review or follow that'd be much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Beginings**

I woke up with Stephanie cuddled around me

""Not a better way to wake up these days is there""

I slowly pried Stephanie's arms off me hoping I wouldn't wake her, but that was short lived as I felt a vice like grip around my waist as Stephanie pulled me back into bed

"You're not going anywhere just yet, not until I'm satisfied, it's too early to get up anyway"

I looked over out the window seeing that the sun had risen, and it wasn't low in the sky either, meaning that we were already meant to be up and ready to receive our Pokémon, however nor did I particularly want to disturb Stephanie seeing as she was so cosy where she was, but I had an idea to get us up.

I tried to turn around in bed and Steph just pulled me in closer

"No you're not leaving me I like it here!"

"Steph I just want to turn around so I can face you"

"Oh..." She loosens her grip allowing me to turn around so I could face her directly

""You know she's actually really pretty... Well it appears I am going down that road again despite intending not to, well I'll be on this trip around the region anyway so I should be safe, should...""

With that Stephanie decided to interrupt my thoughts and pretty much confirm what I was thinking

"Y'know Rose you're really pretty" I stared at her surprised by her.

"And about yesterday I would like to apologise..."

I cut her off there by kissing her, we held the kiss for about fifteen seconds before I pulled away

"Don't stop, please"

"You liked that didn't you?"

Steph whimpered as she nodded

"Well that's nice and all, and I would like to continue this for quite a while, but unfortunately it is late morning and we should probably me up and moving ready to get out Pokémon by now"

The next thing I felt was the feeling of flying through the air then landing on the ground

"IT'S MORNING!"

"Yes Steph it is, and you'll ruin everyone's morning by waking them up to a girl shrieking at the top of her voice"

"Why didn't you wake me!" She demanded sternly

"I just wanted a kiss" I stated pulling myself up

"Right" She pulled me up from the ground and pulled me into a kiss. She was forcing me against her to the point where our chests were bulging against each other, I slowly moved my hands down her lower back instinctively hoping that what was coming next would be fun.

But then she pulled away and simply smiled at me.

"That was pretty hot, why did you stop"

Stephanie looked at me "Get your shit together Rose we need to head out!"

With that she left my room and went down the stairs.

""Well, she's going to be fun if she has an ever changing personality"" With that I followed her downstairs giggling to myself

* * *

Stephanie and I got up quickly got up and ready, and then headed out towards the Lab. It was a very modern looking building, all white on the exterior, we were greeted by doors that open downwards sliding into the floor, as I for the second time gazed at the lab I looked around admiring it, it had so much technology that wasn't seen elsewhere in Vaniville Town, there was you're typical PC and healing machine, along with trading unit. But the was a machine that analysed the IV's and Ev's of Pokémon. Aswell as that there was a safe with an interface, often referred to the as "The Pokémon Bank". Pokémon could be stored in Cyberspace like they can with a PC, except they can store 3000 Pokémon per person, rather than the 930 that usual PC's can store, of course the vaults were in great demand and because of that it had over a month delay in sales for everywhere outside the Kanto region in Japan because of the capital of Japan being in that region so sales were sustained for the best part of four hours before closing, it caused a lot of anguish between people losing faith, but it is fully up and running now and it is an invaluable service.

"Hey Rose can I ask you a question?" Stephanie was looking around just as dazzled as I was.

"You just did Steph"

...

"Sorry had to do that but go ahead and ask"

"Were the Labs this nice in the Torna, where you used to live?"

"I was never in one but from the outside they looked worse than my house did, and trust me when I tell you that my house know I so much nicer than that shack that I had in the Torna"

"Well if that's true and from what I've heard the other region's don't have it too great either, then why is this lab in such good shape if our houses are no where near as nice?"

I stared at her not having a clue of what to say, fortunately I didn't have to say anything.

"It's because they want more trainers starting out, the reason for that is up to my betters, and the reason for that reason is up to their betters, chain of command"

We both turned around to see Hickory standing beside a rather upset looking Blake, presumably thinking that he wouldn't get a Pokémon.

"Trust me I was just as surprised when I heard that we were getting this kind of technology"

"This stuff is pretty new, when exactly did you get this?"

"That's confidential Rose, I'd advise staying quiet"

I turned to Steph "Any thoughts? You live hear after"

She blushed embarrassed "they whipped our memories..."

"Hickory, isn't that illegal?"

"Rose my dear they all consented to it, and if you don't like it go to the police"

"WHERE, are the police!"

"Rose?" I turned to Stephanie behind me, I lifted my eyebrows wondering what she meant "There are no police..."

"Seriously, how would you deal with crime, don't expect me to believe that bullcrap"

"10 year olds." I turn to Hickory

"Erm... Excuse me?"

"We use 10 year old Pokémon trainers, they are brave in their own right. Have you never heard of the tale of Serana and Callum?"

"Wait, you're serious"

"Trust me Rose they are 100% serious" I turn around to see Matt and Emile entering the lab, "That's half why we're here, as a safety net"

He looked at Hickory "Am I right?"

"Of course you are Emile" Hickory bowed his head respectfully, which I noted curiously.

"My, Hickory you seem to be in a good mood"

"Well it's that time again we get the new Pokémon"

He placed the briefcase on the ground and opened it revealing three red and white sphere like I had previously seen

"Now I have to give a lecture by the league's decree, but you can talk amongst yourselves, the camera on focuses on me it's not like anyone needs a introduction to Pokémon"

Everyone moved away and left me standing with Blake standing at my left with Steph on my right, and the two boys on her right again.

Blake leaned over to me "So how about we have some fun after this? When the others leave"

"That wasn't what I had in mind, more getting you a Pokémon..."

He was surprised I turned and he started to giggle and Hickory shot him a look, having finished the video

"Why are you laughing considering you were so upset a moment ago when nothing has changed?"

Emile interrupted "Actually sir something has changed"

Hickory looked at Emile as he was pulling out that same sphere similar to the few infront of us. He pressed a button on the ball and there was a red light and Lydia appeared in his arms, "I already have a starter, Blake can have mine"

The professor smiled and looked over to the overly excited Blake "and I'll assume Rose just gave you the news?" I nodded in response

Hickory started to tear up, "Your kindness towards someone I care about moves me Emile"

Blake moved over to His grandfather and put a hand on his shoulder, "thank you Emile", Emile stay quiet.

Steph leaned over to me and whispered in my ear "So how is this meant to get you a Pokémon"

"Not a clue" I looked at her and smile as she cocked her head

"Well let's see how this progresses"

Emile cleared his throat to get everyone's attention "It was not me who thought of this, late last night I was talking to Rose and she was playing with Lydia when I realised that I wanted to have her as my starter. But I didn't know what to do. But Rose suggested that the other starter should be left with you professor. We were going to go through with that plan but we overheard Blake panicking due to not being able to find his Pokémon, so she suggested leaving it for Blake, solving the predicament."

Both Blake and Hickory turned to me "So, it appears that I have judged you wrong Rose, I apologise" he reached behind him "I said no for you going on a Pokémon journey because I thought you were to rash and hasty, and for the fact that there were no Pokémon spare, I am sorry for that too" He turned around holding a gleaming red sphere to which everyone gasped "This Rose, is a Cherish Ball, Pokémon can only be caught in them if the trainer has the right Aura, one showing love and care to everyone. I want you to catch a Pokémon after we're finished in here."

""Nice plan Emile. Kudos to you.""

"It is an honour" I bowed my head taking the Cherish Ball

"No Rose, the honour is mine, never have I met someone like you. But alas! On to the formalities, who wants to pick first"

I piped up giving a suggestion of my own "How about letting all the Pokémon out and let them choose the trainer?"

"An excellent idea, and a good way to demonstrate the use of Pokéballs to anyone here who doesn't know how they operate"

"So that's what they're called" Everyone turned to me and I realised that I had been thinking out loud

"Rose do you not know what a Pokéball is?" Hickory looked at me surprised

"We never used them at home, few had Pokémon when they were children, and my mother preferred her "friends" to be free"

"Well they are used for the storage and transport of Pokémon, though there are many like you who disagree with the use of them, the reason Pokéballs are used so much is because it serves as an easy method to befriend Pokémon and control them, people need strong wills to control so many at once, and to avoid Pokémon causing destruction the world, Pokéballs, and forgo the Pokémon too, have a link to their trainer via a DNA imprint. Most people cannot control anymore than one, because most Pokémon are fairly resistant to control, even when they like the trainer"

"Huh. That's understandable I guess, but how do Pokémon fit inside of Pokéballs, there's such a major size difference?"

Everyone in the room went pale.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked innocently

The world suddenly became dark and a booming voice came from No where

Coolevilshark: "NEVER ASK THAT QUESTION AGAIN!"

The world brightened and the voice disappeared.

Everyone gave me a look saying "Why the fuck did you have to do that?!"

"I was only asking how..."

Stephanie pulled me into a kiss to shut me up and the smacked me when I pulled

"Never ask the Question of the Gods again" She looked at me very sternly

"Ok ok, keep your panties on"

""Well, maybe I might regret thinking that later when I want the opposite""

We looked at everyone who were staring at us because of what had just happened.

Stephanie was the first to talk "Oh that, that's nothing. Now can we get to the Pokémon, there's been way to much procrastination as of late and those poor people want to see what pokémon Rose gets"

"Stephanie who are you talking about?" Hickory said giving her a funny look, she just looked around ignoring the question.

"Anyway Stephanie was right. We need you guys to meet your Pokémon" Hickory reached for the Pokéballs. He released each in turn.

Three small Pokémon stood infront of us, One was small, but Human like. It was all blue except for it's upper torso, legs arms and ears, along with a mask covering it's eye's, all of which were black. "The Emanation Pokémon" The Pokédex read aloud.

The second Pokémon was about the same height, but it's full height was taken up by it's body, it had stubby arms and legs, and a fin in the back of its head "The Land Shark Pokémon" once again read aloud.

The third was smaller, it's whole body was a slightly tint pink dress, except for a blue head piece covering its face, it seemed to sparkle peculiarly as it stood there motionless. "The Feeling Pokémon"

"Meet Riolu, Gible and Ralts respectively" Emile and I took a step back to allow Stephanie Matt and Blake to choose their Pokémon. Immediately both Blake and Matt stepped towards the Ralts.

They looked at each other "I want her" They both cried in perfect harmony.

I interrupted them "How about you let Ralts choose one of you?"

They both turned and glared at me, then turned and looked back at the creature standing infront of them.

From the Ralts' perspective she could she two boys.

One arrogant and very assured of his own power adamant if you will.

The other was calm and seemed to be in a good mood, he seemed like the caring kind of person, very much Jolly in nature

""Neither are for me"" The Young Ralts thought to itself, she looked passed to two boys and saw a girl looking uncertain of herself unsure of who to pick.

Suddenly right in front of the boys eyes the Ralts disappeared, only to appear infront of Stephanie who slowly stepped back edging away, scared by what had just happened "Perfect" the Ralts thought.

She slowly moved towards Stephanie and hugged her leg, Stephanie looked down surprised

"You want to come with me?" The little Ralts at her leg nodded before teleporting into Stephanie's arms, which scared Stephanie even further, but the Ralts put her arm to Stephanie's head and suddenly she start to calm down, and quickly started smiling "It looks like me and you are Partners now Lana" The Ralts nodded in approval.

Matt and Blake were unsure of what to do, but Blake however did cry out "How come you get a shiny?"

I looked at the two and then to professor Hickory very confused

"What's a shiny?"

"A shiny Rose, is a Pokémon with a different colour scheme to different Pokémon, they also sparkle too, hence the nickname "Shiny", only 1 of every 8192 Pokémon turn out to be shiny, but that can vary under certain circumstances."

"Huh, that's cool but does it make them more powerful, or do they level up quicker, or is there anything special about them?"

"When you get a Pokémon that's unique in appearance then you'll understand, it's a personal thing. You don't want to look like the person next to you do you? It's like having a super rare Pokémon, or as a human having a really special ability"

I thought heavily amount that question "So it's for the Pokémon rather than the trainer, and somewhat for the trainer because someone special is their partner. Is that right?"

"Yeah something like that. Now you two pick from the remaining Pokémon"

Matt and Blake turned around to see Riolu and Gible waiting patiently for them, the two Pokémon turned to each other and nodded before Riolu went over to Matt, and Gible went over to Blake.

Matt and Blake were happy with the Pokémon's choices and crouched down to talk to their Pokémon.

Matt was the first to talk "I have the perfect name for you.."

"I'll stop you right there, it might be good for me to mention that that Riolu is a girl, not a boy. I know it's rare but you're going to have to work around it"

Matt turned to Hickory looking upset, then pack to the Riolu "Damn it, now I can't call you Steven. What to name you..."

I intervened "How about Rebecca? Or Beth they're both nice names"

As soon as Riolu heard the names it started to jump with joy "Rebecca it is then" Matt stated.

We all then turned to Blake whose Gible had fallen asleep in his arms, they looked adorable cuddled in together.

"Any thoughts on a name?"

Blake looked up and shook his head, before signalling for us to be quiet, not wanting to wake his young companion, he pulled a pillow from behind him and rested Gible on the pillow before getting up and ushering us away to try and keep Gible asleep.

"I don't have a name for him, for the time being I'm going to call him Sharky, but that won't be his real name"

Emile got up and whispered " How about Dray?"

"Yeah that sounds like a intimidating name, yeah I like it" he walked back over to the Gible who woke up when Blake was near.

"Your name will be Dray, do you like it?" He looked at the Gible hopefully who smiled back at him and jumped into his arms.

I leaned over to Emile "Where did you think of that name from?"

"Have you ever heard of Storm Silver?" he replied

I was about to shake my head but Stephanie interrupted

"Where's the forth wall gone?" We both turned to her, daggers in our eyes. She looked away.

"Well you should look up Storm Silver, or just Dray in general"

"Sure..."

* * *

After about five more minutes of everyone playing with their Pokémon, Professor Hickory got our attention "Now if you all don't mind I need you all to come over here to register as Pokémon trainers, including you Rose despite not having a Pokémon yet." Emile went up first and got Lydia registered and also got a Pokédex and a weird watch like thing. "That is a Holo-Caster" they receive updates on things from the news and can also be used to call friends, about 16 years ago they were hacked into and tracked, but nobody has ever done that since."

Emile took the Holo-Caster and smiled in appreciation, the other three did the same in their turn. When I came up however Hickory stopped typing midway "What's your name?"

"Rose is my name, that is how everyone will know me as" I said icily.

The professor nervously looked at me "We need to know the name that's on your birth certificate that was logged into the system"

"I never was given one" I said getting more and more aggravated

"Why not?"

Tears formed in my eyes "Because that's what happens in the Torna that's why we left. None of you have met my father and you know my mother to be in her early thirties, a young age to have a nearly 17 year old daughter. My mother was on the way home from a party late one night when at first hand she experienced how terrible the men of the Torna region can be, nine months later I came into this world. She couldn't pay fees seeing as she never had a job due to being so young. Because of that I was born at home with a friend of hers helping, my mother nearly died during childbirth. We never registered me because at first my mother was going to put me up for adoption, but she believed for some reason that Arceus allowed her to live trough the ordeal and because of that she kept me, she still never registered me" I paused "I don't exist in the system, I am a ghost" I smirked.

"Rose I still need to know you're name so I can create a register"

That sent me over the edge "WERE YOU NOT JUST LISTENING TO ME!" I calmed down before speaking again "I've never had a name, I was my mum's little girl to her, amongst my couple of friends I was just sister, they called us by surname in school, I was slut to all else whoever knew me, or daughter of a whore. I was only Rose two weeks before we left the Torna because I changed my appearance, I created a new identity for the first time, I was somebody for once."

Hickory still waited impatiently at the PC

"Y'know what? FUCK YOU! I'm out of here!"

I headed out the back of the Lab into the field, not knowing whether to catch a Pokémon, or to just run again. But as I looked out I could see a purple Spider like Pokémon jab its fangs into a Pokémon I recognised, she would be mine. The spider again bit into the poor creature on the ground and it let out a heart breaking scream, it was dying.

I could feel my Aura flaring up inside of me and the same two short blades once again formed in my hands and ran along my arms.

"Nobody fucks with a dark type" I ran towards it, infused with Aura

* * *

**Cliffhanger :D and I know that I said that Rose would get her first Pokémon this chapter but... another word for get is find, and another word for find is discover, which she did do right? Heheheh I like being a troll sometimes. But you guys will find out what Pokémon she gets next chapter, as a hint I will say that it has a similar ability to each of the other starters, and as I already said it's a dark type, which narrows it down to two different possibilities can you guess it? Anyway as always hope you enjoyed and please leave a review the feedback really helps, and if you liked the story so far why not follow, I update rather randomly timewise, but once it evens out it should happen every week... (Roughly). But until next time, take it Easy :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Ally**

I ran towards the creatures at high speed, one was a spider Pokémon I had heard of one called Galvantula but it was yellow and this was not, then I had also heard of Spinarak, a small green spider like Pokémon. Yet I thought that this looked similar, maybe an evolution?

But the other I did recognise, it was pretty much very similar to canine pokémon like Houndour or Houndoom, wasn't too dissimilar to a Declatty either. But the Pokémon was pure white in its fur except for it's tail feet, face and a scythe coming from the side of its head. It was an Absol, similar to the one that my mother's friend used to have, I got on pretty well with it in fact and from there liked any dark types I met. This Absol would be no different, no petty spider kills a dark type.

I propelled myself off a small hill and the purple spider recognised that I was there. It moved from the Absol but it was too late, my body's full weight knocked the Spider off the Absol which was now whimpering in pain. It got back up and squared off with me. We looked at each other anticipating each others moves, we circled, edging the other on to attack. I eventually attacked worried that my Aura would disappear, but the spider was ready. A web was shot at me which I easily dodged, I thought that it was easy but it was only a diversion. I turned back to the Spider after I dodged the web only to see it flying at me branding it's legs like knives. Luckily for me I was fast.

I switched my swords around in my hands and parried the leap, forcing the Spider back to the ground. It didn't do anything at first analysing the situation, but then it backed up and started to twitch, it soon turned into a horrible bone crunching sound and I had to close my eye, only to open my eyes to a scarier spectacle. The spider was bigger, much bigger. It's legs now seemed to be sharper at the ends, for killing me of course. It's fangs now hung out of it's body, venom was dripping from its mouth. But there was something far worse, the Spider's whole body had darkened and as I looked at the edge of the creature's body I could see that it was cloaked in shadow. This was going to be a proper fight, black vs. white. Probably the fasted paced game of chess ever.

It leapt at me again, only this time my lightning quick reflexes allowed me to put my two blades of light right in the spider's path, there was a look of fear in it's eyes as it impaled itself on my swords, it was done.

But as soon I let my guard down the Spider was alive again, it pushed it's own body down my blades and forced them out of my hands before I could react, I looked over to see my swords dissipate into nothingness. I was then pushed onto the ground, and before I could swing my hands to jab the creature at an attempt to get it off me it spat two webs onto my hands keeping them firmly in placed again shrouded in shadow. I had never had a fear of spiders, they generally feared me seeing as I was so much bigger than them, but now the table's were turned as a giant spider crawled on top of me I was scared to death.

It lurched over my face and I could clearly see that the fangs were once again ready to feast, some of the venom dripped of it's fang and dripped onto my shoulder. I screamed in pain as the acid like venom seemed to burn into my shoulder, the spider seemed to enjoy it. I looked at it one last time as it open it's mouth, ready to feast. I closed my eyes in defeat, accepting my fate.

But I was greeted my something else, a thump of two bodies hitting each other and a hiss of pain. I opened my eyes and sat up, breaking one of arms free. The Absol had stabbed the Spider with its scythe and was now leaning over the seemingly dead creature, but I knew that play.

"MOVE!" I shout at the Absol, but it just turns its head to me allowing the spider to strike at it. I watched in horror as the Absol was flung away into the dirt, and the spider moved in on its original prey, eager to kill. I tried to get up but I could barely move the arm that the venom had burnt, I searched around to see a trusty solution.

I picked up the pebble ""How does the simple rock become such a powerful weapon?"" I threw it over at the already enraged Spider to which it turned back to me and crawled over angrily, but at this point it was too late for it, the Aura had taken over. I feel myself raise my hand and let loose a explosion of white energy which even made me fall back in recoil.

I then sat up to see a couple of the Spider's legs on the ground detached from it's body and the Spider's blood pooled on the ground, yet it still got up, even missing two limbs it still leapt a me, I rolled over onto my side putting my two hands together, the Spider flew past me and stumbled along the ground not used to the lack of limbs.

Again I found the Aura powering my body, an energy moved to my hands and allowed my other hand free. I had the energy to stand up, and I brought my dead arm up with me, momentarily re-gaining control, and sphere of dark energy formed in my hands surrounded by a stunning white light. The spider made one last attempt to kill me. But I let loose the sphere and it collided with the Spider mid flight.

I fell to the ground with fatigue, but looked forward to see if there was any remnants of the Spider, but instead there was a baby blue Spinarak in front of me.

"So you caused all this trouble little guy?" I said to it. It uttered something in the Pokémon language and then hastily scurried off. I turned around to the Absol to see that my saviour was struggling to breathe. I ran over to it quickly and it turned over showing me it's gaping wound. I gasped at the sight, the Spinarak's poison had starting to course through the Absol's body, I could see the purple tendrils slowly creeping up to the Absol's head.

One last time my Aura took over. I moved my hands towards the wound and my hands glowed bright, the purple tendrils seeped back towards the wound and eventually they all got to the wound which started to seal, the purple tint leaving the Absol's white fur. The Absol stood up and looked at me surprised by its own energy. It then glowed white as I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a cave, I felt like hammered shit

""How the hell did I get here"" groaning at the light in my eyes

""Well at least it's still daytime""

I stood up and had a look around the cave, it was small but clearly had a tunnel leading further into the cave, most of the cave was completely bare, no lighting of any source anywhere.

""It must be completely natural"". I walked to the edge of the cave wondering where I was, I first regretted coming to the entrance of the cave, but I soon saw the beauty. There was a waterfall at the cave exit and only a small winding path to get in and out of the cave, the fear was caused when I looked down, seeing that we were high about any ground. I realised that it was actually in the side of a cliff, it was beautiful.

I was so mesmerised by the sight that I didn't hear the Absol approach, it just made a purring noise and rubbed against my leg to get my attention, needless to say it worked well. I reached down to beside the Absol and scratched the side of it's neck softly, it really was a beautiful Pokémon. I took a step back and looked at it, it was small enough for an Absol and because of that I deduced that it was a young Absol, it also seemed rather playful too, suggesting the same.

After playing with the Absol for a few minutes it stopped me and walked the back of the cave beckoning me to come with it. I followed it to the point of complete darkness. Except just at that point I realised that I could see just fine even with the absence of light.

I followed the Absol down the tunnel until there was small flickers off light, slowly light became images and I saw a small fire and an old looking Absol beside it. The younger Absol said something to the one that we had just met, then departed from my side to beside the other Absol.

"Come young one, sit down. I wish to talk" The Absol spoke!

"Wait wait wait.. you speak?" I was questioning my sanity talking to a Pokémon.

The Absol chuckled "Of course I speak, all Pokémon can talk to Pokémon of their own typing, and you my dear are a dark type, meaning I can easily speak to you as I can speak to my daughter, even if she can't yet speak to other dark types"

"But I'm clearly not a Pokémon" ""Yup I'm definitely going insane, I'm talking to a Pokémon who thinks that I'm a Pokémon"" I started to get worried while thinking that and looked down at my hands, five fingers on each of my clearly Human hands ""Nope I'm definitely a Human""

"Of course you don't appear to be a Pokémon and instead you appear to be a Human, but their are such dark types that have the power of illusion, clearly you are a Zorua"

""A Zorua? I had never even heard of them before, presumably a dark type of some kind""

"Please young one sit down, I wish to analyse you and turn you back to your original form"

"My name is Rose, I am a human, why are you doing this" silence was my reply "fine." I said defeated as I sat down.

The Absol wandered over to me "My name is Run, as I was called by my trainer before he released me because he wanted me to go back to my own people, and my daughter, who you fought with, is called Asha" I heard a soft cry come from the younger of the two Absols and I bowed my head courteously.

Run strode over to me and started walking around me wondering aloud "Young clearly but showing great strength, her Aura is noticeable, it's safe and pure, not malevolent at all, she seems like she'd be a great hunter"

I interrupted there "Why are you doing this?"

"Well Rose, clearly you are young and reckless, yet just and caring towards Pokémon of your typing, hence why you saved Asha. I have but one way to repay you for saving my daughter and I wanted to make sure you were not a deceptive dark type in the sense that you'd betray us, I'd like for you to join are family of two, it would be beneficial to both you, and my daughter and I."

I was startled "I'm not a Pokémon, I don't know just how many times I need to say it"

Run smirked "Well, let's see how you like this then, Zoruas and Zoroarks always revert to their original form when I do this" I felt Run's paw hit me hard in the side, causing me to crumple to the ground in pain, I heard Asha cry out and run over to me worried about me.

After about ten seconds of waiting Run finally spoke "Why didn't that work?"

"Because I'm Human! How many bloody times do I have to say it?"

"Stop with your lies" Run raised her paw to hit me again but Asha ran in-between the two of us and surprised us both

"STOP! Do not hurt her!" Her voice was terrifically loud as she shone in bright light, similar to my Aura.

Both Run and I looked at her not sure what to do but Run started to smile

"My daughter blessed with the Aura, and the Pure Aura, rarely seen on a dark type, why haven't you told me! Who blessed you and when?"

It was Asha's turn to smile "I told you that the Ariados bit me and spread poison around my body, yet you didn't believe me because there was no trace of it in my body. But after Rose defeated the Ariados and turned it into a Spinarak, she came over and used the Pure Aura to heal my wound, during this time she also accidentally blessed me with her Aura, only able to do it as she is a dark type, a _human_ dark type. I know other better news than that though"

Run looked at me then to Asha nodding to her

Asha then walked over to me and hit my pocket, there was a clang on the ground as the cherish ball rolled onto the stone floor "She is a pokémon trainer to-be."

Run looked over at me "not just any trainer carries a Pokéball like that" She smiled at me "You are about to go on a Journey aren't you, I'm not sure how but you're a dark type and are of the same Aura as Asha, and you've already saved her life. She has already taken a liking to you, I would ask that you'd take her with you"

I sighed a breath of relief, I left the lab to get a Pokémon, I risked my life to save this Absol, and she was definitely coming with me. ""SUCCESS!""

"I would love to have someone like her who I know I can fight beside on my journey" I said picking up the Cherish ball. Asha then looked at me expectantly

"I'm actually not sure what to do, I've never caught a Pokémon before..."

Run chuckled "Press against the bottom of the Pokéball for a few seconds, and don't recoil"

I did as I was told wondering what Run meant, but after about two seconds I discovered what she meant. I felt something metallic jab into my hand, and then after three seconds I felt it pull out. It was painful as it was bleeding but my hand glowed with light and the wound healed ""neat trick that"". My thoughts were interrupted by a synthetic voice.

"Blood sample taken, please state name to link to trainer account"

"Rose" I state simply

"Searching databases"..."Rose not found please create trainer ID, Pokémon will be kept in this Pokéball for 24 hours before it is released"

"You haven't registered?"

"No I haven't, it's a long story"

"Okay, now press the two integrated buttons on the side of the Pokéball to ready for capture, normally you would throw it near the Pokémon to catch it seeing as its detection radius is about a metre and a half but in this case just point the centre towards Asha"

Again I did as I was told, a red beam of light came out of the Pokéball and sucked Asha into the Pokéball. The Cherish Ball then glowed red for a second "Capture complete"

"There you have it Rose your first Pokémon, please let Asha out for a moment"

"I was honestly going to do that anyway, I think I'd prefer having Pokémon by my side rather than confined to such a small space" I said assuming the same motion to catch was to let out.

"It's more comfortable than you might think" Run claimed just as I brought Asha out to join us. "Now my dear, it is time to say goodbye, I'm proud to see your ability, and I one day hope to see you live up to your special form. I wish you the best of luck, make me proud" Asha nodded before nuzzling into the side of her mother for the last time.

"Now Rose and I need to speak in private so if you will?" I held out the Pokéball and Asha nodded to me, I pressed the button and it was again just me and Run.

"So what is it?"

"Asha is special, and I'm not just saying that because I am her mother" I smirked, knowing that same feeling myself "Absols are in general special Pokémon, all of us have the ability to sense natural disasters. However 99% of us only are able to warn people and not do anything about the disaster, because of that most humans believe we cause the disaster, even though that is not true there are a certain breed of Absols that have a peculiar gene in there body, few ever come to unlock it as it requires a bond with a trainer, yet one that is minimum in happiness. Then those Absols have the power to create disasters, most are at such a low state because of abusive trainers, and they exact their revenge often going overkill, because of that they have been given the name of Disaster Absol, because they are a completely different form, however there is a way in which to change this. Simply all you need" *BANG*

There was a noise so loud that I had to close my eyes, and when I opened my eyes I had wished I hadn't, Run's blood was on the wall. I turned around to see A woman cloaked in darkness, pointing a gun at my head.

"You Pure Aura are despicable, helping out creatures like that. You think everyone is good, even those trying to kill you, at least the boy with the Normal typing was easy to enslave because of it" She leveled the gun pointing it directly at my head "Die now"

"You're wrong you evil bitch" I hold out my hand and it flashes with light, draining my energy, but when the light faded she had disappeared and I could hear footsteps gradually getting quieter, I ran after her.

She was nearing the edge of a cave she turned around "You took a bullet?" Surprise was in her voice "Not even a mark on you, that's impressive, but you won't be able to take a second that's for sure" She started to raise gun again. At the same time I raised my hand and thrust it forward, hoping for an Aura blast of some kind, but instead I felt weird, and my body suddenly shifted to directly infront of her, and my hand connected with her jaw. The gun was thrown out of her hand, which I caught but before I had the ability to do anything I was kicked in the stomach and landed on the ground. I sat up quickly and pulled the trigger, only to hear a clicking noise.

"Looking for this" the woman said holding the magazine, "you put up a good fight but nevertheless, goodbye" She walked to the edge of the cliff, I could feel the Aura and somehow used it to fling the gun at the woman, knocking her off the cliff, only then to see her fly off on a balloon like Pokémon ""Shit""

I got up and turned back to walk down the cave, when I got there Run's blood was on the ground aswell as the wall,

"Rose, don't tell" *Cough cough* "Don't tell Asha, she is disaster gene it will" *Cough cough* "My passing will sent her off"

"You can't die, you're an Absol and I have to learn stuff from you, you seem to be able to help me"

Run smirked "Walk with the Shadows young one"

Run's body then was surrounded by darkness, and slowly faded into nothingness, she was gone, I was alone tears started to roll down my cheek "I couldn't save her"

* * *

**Well, that's the new chapter hope you enjoyed, there will be a Pokémon battle next Chapter, I hope... I seem to be good a procrastination... But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and for the sake of saying if you don't like the fact that Humans kill Pokémon in this chapter, well it probably will happen in the future, so if you don't really like it, you have been warned. But anyway if you like please follow or give a review, feedback is much appreciated, but anyway hope you enjoyed, and I hope to hear back :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**To fight a God  
**

The tears ran down my cheeks, I was trembling "Death is everywhere around me, this place is worse than Torna was, and I can't even run anymore" I stood up, not knowing what to do. ""I could have been killed, scratch that, I _should_ have been killed, first I dodged a bullet somehow, then teleported to someone to disarm them, yes I may have some kind of superpower, yet I had no idea how to control it, it's only kicked in when I was emotional or when fuelled by adrenaline"" I looked around, even though it was pitch black I could see perfectly in the dark, then I realised that it was completely dark yet I could see ""How is that possible? I can't believe that I only realised this now but that's so weird, I can see in the dark, I have night vision! Well this could be useful"" I turned around and walked down the tunnel, wondering what I'd do next.

But when I got to the cave entrance, there was a wall, a pure stone wall, at first I was scared as to how there was suddenly a huge wall in the mouth of the cave and also that I was probably trapped, but then there was a great crash, a figure stepped through the hole in the wall, walking on air may I say, and then the rest of the wall dissipated into nothingness I looked at the figure shocked "it's a little dark in hear, let's shed some light on your predicament shall we" it was a clear male voice.

He clicked his fingers and the lighting of the cave changed, despite the fact that I could see already the cave looked more natural now "Ah, Rose pleasure to meet you" I looked directly at the male, he was 16 or 17 I wasn't entirely sure, he wore a black jacket, and black jeans, a pair of dirty white shoes, his hair was messy and he had glasses not to dissimilar to mine own, he was slightly taller than me, looked slim and generally fit, he seemed peculiarly familiar, I was still looking shocked at him by what he had done.

"Oh that" he said glancing at where the wall used to be "There were already three walls in this cave and I had to break the forth wall to get here. I know you're wondering who I am, you can call me Leeroi. I am neither friend nor enemy, I will during your adventure both help and hinder you, but trust me when I tell you that it's all for the best"

I stared at him, it's not everyday that you see a random person know who you are who just made a wall dissipate after walking on air "How am I supposed to trust you, you are just an incredibly powerful random person, and I've met two people similar recently and they have both tried to kill me! How the hell am I supposed to trust you!"

Leeroi looked at me "First of all you've met three people like that not two, and second of all one of the three have not tried to kill you, and you can trust me because of this", he held out his hand and there was some kind of wrist-band held there, it seemed to be vibrating nearly "take it Rose, slip it onto your left hand and you will see why you can trust me"

I was still unsure of whether I could trust the boy but nevertheless I started to but on the band when Leeroi spoke again, "This is the way things have to, by the way I'm not mainly known as Leeroi and for the record of saying I'm not trust worthy" I clipped the band into place just as he said I couldn't trust him, but it was too late, I fell to the ground unconscious convulsing from the electric shock going through my body "Well that's sorted. Rose when you hear me, remember me as Coolevilshark, most know me as such", he faded into nothing.

* * *

I woke up in a strange dark world, the sky, if you could even call it that, was just pure darkness. There were floating Islands all around, not just blocks in the sky but also many were on there side, I realised that I was on a island myself, I looked over to the edge to see the same darkness in the sky below, I looked around and saw a river flowing upwards. "Yeah I think I'm going insane, never trust people who appear from thin air again"

"Well honestly you can trust me" I turn around to see a boy about the same age as Leeroi was, looking similar in build, but without the glasses and disturbingly cold ice-blue eyes instead.

"Erm... who are you" He had seemed to appear from nothing

"Who I am now I'm not sure, I was just banished by Arceus, I too have been lied too, and though I have just appeared from thin air we may need to trust each other, you may call me by my name, when you tell me yours"

""he seems reasonable enough, but being banished by a god is generally something to be wary about, and those eyes""

"You can call me Rose"

"Is that your name or just what I'm to call you?"

I smiled to myself "You're the first person to ask that, for the record of saying it's a rather long story, and not one I'd like to tell to a complete stranger"

"Well I think that we have a lot of time here, it seems like time doesn't exist here, wherever here is. And if you don't tell me about yourself then how are we supposed to get to know each other" ""he seems pleasant enough actually"" "By the way my name is..."

There was a ear splitting screech and we both turned around to see a huge snake like creature with a dark body floating towards us, it had six black wing like tendrils coming from the back of what would have been it's head, and six spikes, three on either side of its body.

"Giratina" I breathed, barely believing my eyes, the demonic legendary was standing infront of me.

"What it is Rose, how do you know my name"

I turned around to him "What? That's Giratina, that's what is wrong!"

"I'm Giratina though" I looked at him, he was human not the legendary Pokémon often referred to as the devil.

"But you're Human" Then I remembered my experience with Run "Look at your hands, you are in a Human body at least"

He looked down unsure, "how can she do this" I looked at him questioningly "I'll answer that later Rose but you said that thing" He pointed at the Giratina slowly approaching us "You said I was that, what is it"

"If my mythology is correct then we are in the Distortion World residing place of Giratina, where neither time nor space occur, that creature is referred to as the demon Pokémon, we made need to run"

"Wait, did you just call me a demon" I could see I had upset him

"The creation story says that Giratina was banished here for betraying Arceus, and that it was always alone, I don't know how long it was alone but Giratina was eventually turned into the demon it is now, whenever now is"

He looked at me, he looked slightly more understanding but was cut short by a booming voice.

"WHO DARE ENTER MY DOMAIN" The voice was shatteringly loud, it hurt my ears by the pure volume of it, but I recognised that voice, that demonic voice had caused me pain in the past, it had also given me my powers, it was the Nightmare.

We both stood there paralysed in fear. "Then I will introduce myself I am Giratina, this is my world, none have entered other than Arceus and her council, but you are different, your Auras are familiar but I know not who you are"

"I am you, I am Giratina, I was just banished by Arceus, relatively recently in fact"

"Yes that would make sense but there can only be one of me or you"

It then turned to me "You are similar, who are you"

I felt my Aura surround me lighting up the darkness "Demon" I only acknowledged it's existence

"Ah, Rose wasn't it, I was meant to look after you but that was so long ago, millennia have passed, and why should I care about a dark type anyway, you are not even like me. I assume you're dead now?"

"It was not even a week that has passed, I am far from dead"

"Really, well done my dear, but that'll change soon, I will not have either a dark type in my domain nor an imposter either, prepare for death"

"Giratina", I said looking over at my makeshift ally he means to kill us both, we have to team up, "The enemy of my enemy is a friend", how do we beat this thing?

"Touching" The demon interrupted "but only Pokémon can kill me, and Giratina has yet to discover his true form only when isolated will he discover it"

""Right then, though I know Asha is young I hope she can help""

Suddenly a Cherish Ball formed in my hand "Oh, so you have caught a Pokémon dear, what is it, some pathetic dark type"

I pressed the buttons on the side of the Ball and Asha came out and I heard her in my mind, "I heard it all, I'm ready to fight"

""Telepathic link that'll be useful""

"Now now dear, let us all hear what you say"

"Rose?" Asha spoke not with her mind but everyone heard her.

"Now that I have given her the gift of speech there will be no trickery"

""He's a sneaky one for sure, how am I going to beat him?""

But without saying anything I knew Asha would spring as soon Giratina landed, now close to landing

But there was a bright light and it changed from the levitating snake like creature into an arched creature, standing on six legs, Asha was paralysed with surprised, allow the Demon to slash at it.

"Asha!" I cried out but I couldn't move my feet, Giratina grabbed my arm and winked at me ""At least he has a plan""

"You have failed Rose, your first Pokémon is as good as dead, and so will you be soon"

The Demon fired a beam of blue and red light directly at Asha, except just as it was about to hit, Asha disappeared.

"What?" The Demon only understood what had just happened when he was falling over in pain, Asha standing behind it fatigued, I returned Asha to the Cherish Ball to relieve her after her service.

"Sucker Punch, it attacks before any other moves of lower speed on the condition that the Pokémon is actually about to attacked, if not it fails, it's a powerful move, I'm surprised your Absol knows it"

"Her name is Asha, and she is quite special, nice plan by the way"

"THIS IS NOT OVER" We both turned to see the Demon change in Bright light, and come out in Human form, his eyes were blood red, there was a sword and shield on his back "Be ready to fight" he pulled at his shield and blade, readying his stance.

My Aura was still around so I focused my energy, my two familiar blades of light grew down my arms, before I flipped them around so I was holding them infront of me "let's dance"

It felt like the fight against the Ariados again, neither knew when to attack, but I had more patience. The Demon swung at me with its sword, which seemed to get longer as it swung it, I dodged it and struck back with both of my blades, only to be blocked by its shield.

It then pushed against me with its shield forcing me to move my blades away, exposing my head, which it promptly hit with its shield allowing it once again swing its sword, I barely had enough time to dodge the blade, but I ducked, landed on one knee and rolled towards the Demon, I stabbed one of my blades into the Demon's knee letting it cry out in pain, I spun a full 360 degrees ascending as I did allowing for my other blade to cut into its throat, again it cried out in pain, I was mid one final spin but stopped mid spin, impaled on the Demon's blade.

I dropped my swords because of the pain and the Demon threw me across our small island and I crashed against a rock. I could see a puddle of blood forming around me, I felt like I was going to black out but I glowed white, the cut was sealed, but I was not able to lift my arm, let alone my blades which had disappeared and then fighting with them would just not be an option.

"Hahahahahaha, you put up a half decent fight, but I can't let you live even if you are so powerful. Speaking of power" The Demon raised its hand and I felt my Aura fade away, all light disappearing.

"Now you are powerless prepare to die" The demon raised its blade above its head ready to kill, yet instead of accepting defeat Run's last words words came back to me.

"You forget I am a dark type, I walk with the Shadows" I then faded into the blackness hiding myself from the Demon. It roar with all its anger from letting me escape.

"YOU" it turned to Giratina "You will die instead of her!" The Demon raised swung its sword at Giratina, allowing me to have an opening.

"Sucker Punch" I whisper, infusing my hand with power I appeared infront of the Demon, and punch it in the face so hard it fell backwards defeated.

""Well, Dark is super effective vs. Ghost""

"Thanks Rose, you risked your life to save someone you barely now and who's done nothing for you" I blushed not really knowing what to say.

"Oh get a room you two" I turn around and barely duck in time seeing the Demon back in its Original Pokémon form. "You shall be dead like I am, we will all be ghosts together" A dark sphere of black energy formed at the Demon's mouth.

Infront of me was Giratina, standing infront of the Demon, I looked around for an idea when I saw the Demon's sword laying on the ground, I ran over to it, picked it up and ran towards Giratina with the last of my strength

"Boost me!"

Giratina turned to me and figured what I was doing, as I jumped in his direction he boosted me up, I flew through the air, as light as a Shadow. The Demon shot the dark ball at me, but I was able to do a flip mid-air, easily dodging the sphere. I raised the blade and used my momentum to push the blade through the chest of the Demon Pokémon. It cried out in pain one final time before fading into nothingness.

"OK" I heard the Demon's voice similar to the way I had heard it the time I acquired my powers of the Aura. "You have defeated me I will fight no longer" I turned around and saw the Demon sitting there peacefully, "I am Giratina, I have been alone for an unimaginable length of time, and though I hate to give someone that fate I must do it for the preservation of this time loop, I am dying. Giratina must stay here and restart the cycle once again until someone can break it, I knew you'd defeat me Rose I watched you do it already, so go. Leave this place"

I started to glow a golden colour, I could feel my body start to disappear.

"Alone..." I turn to Giratina, whose human eyes had now turned a blood red.

I heard a demonic laugh from nowhere "Deception still works, you lost Rose he will now be alone until you come along and kill him in the next cycle"

"Alone..." I heard him say it again, "Don't leave me Rose"

I knew what was about to happen, I was going to go home and Giratina would turn into the Demon that I had just fought.

I moved towards Giratina and before he could react I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him, I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the kiss, his lips were soft, he was just enjoying the kiss too, not trying anything.

I pulled away slowly "I will never forget you" Seconds past and I felt a cool breeze against my cheek.

* * *

"I don't think you'll be forgetting about me anytime soon"

I opened my eyes to see my arms still wrapped around Giratina, except he was looking out in a different direction, however I was able to she his face enough to see his icy blue eyes at their usual colour, I smiled.

I followed his line of sight and realised where we were, we were in the cave where I had been before that person came along.

""What was his name again, I really can't seem to remember, he just seemed to disappear right? Or was I already shocked and unconscious, all that comes to mind is Coolevilshark, only that name comes to mind, how weird""

""Thinking of that guy"" I look at my hand to see a metallic watch like brace, with a red button on it, ""I'll leave that til later""

"So, where are we Rose?"

I looked at Giratina "We're in the real world"

"The real world?"

I looked at him dumbfounded "Y'know that place where we all live?"

"Huh, this must be what Arceus meant by our creation world"

"That's a good point actually, could you explain to me why you were banished, and maybe some mythology of the creation story that has never been heard before?"

"Okay, I'll give you the full story. Both me and Arceus were created in the beginning by a voice neither of us recognised, we were told that we were to create the universe as we see fit, humans and Pokémon living in harmony together. So we started, we first created a council. Our first members to govern time and space, then to represent life and death, then the land and sea and the sky, then the bodies of emotion, who from there created other council members, Zygarde took over control of the council as he was the Pokémon who kept all in balance, while the two of us created the universe, my sister and I"

"Wait! Arceus was your sister? I thought legendaries were genderless?"

Giratina smiled looking at his hands "You see we were told if you created a creature of some kind, there would be a small chance we would become one. That's why we created Pokémon, and then we turned ourselves into one, then the council, who then from there created Pokémon of all sorts to occupy the world that we had created. We then created Humans to help Pokémon thrive, we honestly didn't intend for Pokémon and Humans to ever survive on there own, so we but them in a state of sleep, until we could create a world where they would be safe, seeing as the first was just a rock barely inhabitable."

"What happened to the first Humans and Pokémon?"

"Well we couldn't save all the Pokémon we created one of the final of the council, or legendaries as you call them. Mew. She had the DNA of all Pokémon, and was the only one was kept alive, then we left two humans alive to keep the population alive."

"Okay well that explains a lot, what happened after that?"

"I actually ain't entirely sure, that's roughly when I start to have visions, I saw Arceus banish me to the distortion world, the world we abandoned, I guess you saw how that worked out, but I had a vision of her attacking me and then banishing me to the distortion world saying how she wanted to control the creation world"

"Creation world?"

"It was our second attempt at creating a world after the distortion world"

"Ah right, please continue"

"I attacked her thinking that she was going to take absolute control and attack me so no-one would be powerful enough to stop her, then banish me to the distortion world so no-one would now the truth, I thought I was about to save everyone from a dictatorship"

I looked at Giratina noticing that he was starting to cry

"My dreams only happened because of what I was going to do, because I attacked Arceus she attacked back, I was then banished to the distortion world for my violence, the last thing I heard of was that Arceus took complete control so that no-one could attack her again. My dreams happened to show me what would happen if I acted based on these dreams, instead I thought this is what would happen if I didn't act. I don't know how long has passed since then" He looked out at the world "But Arceus has seemed to have done a fantastic job, this world is beautiful. I remember time being created, we split it so that this world would rotate at a certain amount per amount of time, and it would as rotate around the sun, taken a certain time, how long does that take?"

I told him the concept of seconds, minutes, hours, days, and the year. Then I counted out the a few seconds to introduce him to the rhythm "why do want to know"

He was silent for a bit "I've only been gone for three days by your time, how weird"

"What what? Three days since before the world was created? I counted out time correctly so that was the only explanation

"Time works differently in the distortion world, maybe three days there equates to millions of years here"

"No that can't be right, I had a dream narrated by the Demon Giratina, that happened less than a week ago, yet he said it was millennia since we had spoken"

"Well maybe time just chooses who long we were gone randomly, because of that I beg of you to think of the question, how long have _you_ been gone from your world"

It took me a moment to realise what he meant, I could have been gone from this world for milliseconds or millennia and I would be none the wiser

"Oh shit"

"Indeed, I believe you might be in a bit of a predicament why don't we go back to where you'd normally reside, why don't we go home?"

I was all for that idea yet there was one problem, I had no idea where we were but I had a small idea of what to do, I let Asha out and she lay down on the floor tired.

"Asha, can you hear me?" She nodded weakly "If I carry you can you point us in the right direction home?" again she nodded and an image of a figure falling into a lake with a waterfall behind them came to mind, then a village just passed the horizon, I looked out seeing a waterfall.

"Giratina I got a crazy idea, but it might be our only way, we need to jump"

He just nodded and I returned Asha to the ball, thinking that jumping this gap couldn't be good for her.

I ran at the edge of the cave and jumped off, going through the waterfall and seeing a lake below, I moved my body into a swan dive.

While falling the Cherish Ball shrunk to a tiny size, then stuck to the band that was on my wrist ""So that's what he meant by useful"".

I crashed down into the water seeing Pokémon dart away by the sudden disturbance in the water, I resurfaced and saw Giratina crash into the water much less gracefully then me

""That looked painful""

We climbed to the edge onto a patch of grass and just lay down for a few minutes, I was still tired from the fight and Giratina was enjoy the world that he had never experienced before.

"Come on let's get moving, there's one last thing I want to talk to you about anyway"

I stood up and offered Giratina a hand, who just pushed himself off the ground as if he was weightless ""huh, that's pretty damn impressive""

"What do you know about Aura?"

He looked shocked, Arceus said she would never split people and Pokémon like that, she said good and bad people should not be labelled and instead people should make their own impressions" he stayed quiet for a bit "But I don't think that's entirely what she did considering you had a Pure Aura and you used it to fight. I'm afraid it's changed from what I originally knew about, I can't say I know anymore than you"

""Damn, why does nobody seem to be clued in on this, even legendaries don't know. Come to think about it its weird that Stephanie reacted so little, I'll have to talk to her about it""

"Well I guess the last thing I should do is this" I raised my arm and pressed the button on the band not know what to happen. Weirdly the band spread along my arm to the point where it looked like a arm guard more than anything else, then a holographic computer screen appeared.

"Welcome to Pokétch advanced developed by Lysandre Labs 25 years after the hacking incident" The voice paused "I was told that this would be a weird situation I was created nine years in the future, well this is definitely interesting"

""Well, that makes it sound like we're in the same year""

"Hello Rose, I have been programmed to serve you"

"AI?"

"Yes I am artificial intelligence at its finest, I will help you on your journey, I have created a trainer ID for you number 97627. You have been registered as a trainer known as Rose. I will also function as a Pokédex for you, I will show statistics of your Pokémon, nature's and any moves learnt, of course along with identifying them and showing their names. Along with that I function similar to the Pokétch does in the Sinnoh region, I will show the map of the Kalos, tell the time and even the date"

"WHAT DAY IS IT!" I shout quickly

"I am yet to be configured, I don't know neither time nor date, lastly as you have noticed already I will hold your Pokéballs and then any others can be placed in the red spot to quickly deposit to the PC, super-training regiments are also available."

"Well that's a pretty cool... Thing you got there Rose"

"You may call me P.R.O.X.Y. it was the name I was given, now I should turn myself off to conserve power, please charge me next time you are at a PC, turn me on then and I will demonstrate, goodbye"

With that the computer screen disappeared and the brace stopped glowing.

"Well that's pretty cool and all but I think that the sun is setting because it seems slightly darker than five minutes ago"

"Sure thing, we can go to my house and stay there tonight and then investigate how long I've been gone for tomorrow morning"

"Fair enough, let's get going"

After two minutes of walking and feeling like little process was being made I saw that Giratina was starting to get a bit fidgety.

"Is something the matter?"

"Erm... Wanna race there? Y'know, new experiences and all" He quickly covered up for just wanting to get there quicker

A smile crept across my face ""I am going to love this guy"" My mind went to the kiss we had, then to Stephanie. I bit my lip.

"Rose, are we running?"

At the word running my mind completely changed "See you there" I sprinted off leaving him behind but could barely hear him speak again.

"No way is she beating me"

I could hear footsteps behind me, he was quick to catch up to me so easily, soon he was far ahead of me and I was losing the race, but then I felt the same adrenaline kick in. ""You have no chance"" I sped up beyond human speed outpacing Giratina and passing him swiftly. I closed my eyes enjoying the sheer pleasure of the adrenaline.

"Rose look out!"

I opened my eyes to see a hole five meters wide infront of me, ""I'm not backing down I have a race to win"" I jumped, and instead of nearly falling the hole I cleared it with ease and tumbled when I land because of with incredible speed, I got back on my feet and realised that Vaniville was in sight, and that Giratina was closer to it than I was "Fuck that" I muttered under my breathe.

I started running, I caught up to him when he was about to run up a wall, ""No way he can make that"" Instead I turned and saw a tree, I ran up the tree and flipped off it, tucking my legs close to my chest, barely getting over it. I rolled awkwardly when I land and fell on my back, but I didn't care I was home.

""Victory, now how long until Giratina gets here""

Right on cue Giratina arrived, well, more he fazed through the wall

"wha.. bu.., HOW!"

"Ghost type, I can walk through walls..."

"Oh yeah I forgot you were a Pokémon for a second"

"Well, I think I'm just a Human with a Ghost typing now, not too bad really, could be very useful"

"Whatever, let's just go home and figure everything out in the morning"

We walked by the lab on the way home, I was about to ignore it but then I heard voices

"Look Stephanie, you should go home, it's getting late. Promise me you're going on your journey tomorrow, Rose has been gone three weeks, I doubt she's coming back"

""Three weeks, that's not entirely bad nor good, Stephanie has obviously missed me, my mother probably does too, but at least I haven't been gone for years""

"Ok Hickory I will, but I just find it weird that Rose meant missing, so did her mother and Oliver, it's just so peculiar to see that they have all disappeared"

""Well that's, that's pretty shitty""

"I know, just go home for now, you've waited three weeks, maybe she just left without you, even though I believe that unlikely, maybe you'll meet her along the way"

"Yeah, maybe" Stephanie sounded clearly defeated "I'll see you tomorrow"

Giratina gripped my arm and signalled for me to wait and stay quiet while winking, I trusted his plans at this stage.

Stephanie stepped out of the lab and the labs' lights went out leaving her in darkness, letting Giratina make his move.

He went up behind her and clamped his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Rose's house, where is it, point." He said in a dark voice.

Stephanie nervously pointed.

"You are going to walk there, you are going to stay quiet, and you are not going to turn around, nod your head if you approve"

She nodded and started walking now free from Giratina's grasp, Giratina motioned for me to follow.

We got to my front door and Stephanie stopped "I need a key" she whispered quietly, she meant down and pulled out a loose brick from the side of the house and reached inside the house and grabbed the key and as she started to fiddle with it Giratina motioned for me to go around to the window. I climbed up the side of my house and waited.

I heard the door open and then be closed after that "up the stair slowly" ""Giratina sounds pretty intimidating when he wants to be"" I just sat there and waited in the dark, I saw Stephanie come up the stairs, she couldn't see me though as it was too dark ""Yay for night vision"".

"Hit the lights" Stephanie slowly felt around for the light on the wall, she turned it on and gasped.

"Rose?..."

I just got up and nodded smiling. She walked over push me down onto the bed and herself on top of pushing her lips onto mine.

After a few seconds Giratina piped up "I think I might go for an explore for a bit, Y'know, leave you two alone"

"Oh, sorry about this but yeah if you don't mind could you leave us, I've really missed Rose these past couple of weeks, who are you anyway?"

""Well Stephanie is being more forwards that usual""

"This is my friend..." I drifted off thinking that saying I was friends with someone commonly thought of the Demon Pokémon who is a human would be a bad idea. "This is Leeroi" ""Where the hell did that name come from, I feel like I've heard it recently yet I can't put my finger one it""

"Well Leeroi, please excuse us"

Giratina, now know as Leeroi, bowed "I will see you tomorrow morning, I'll sleep in the free bed downstairs" and with that he left the two of us alone.

Stephanie took off her top and started to take off her bra "We are having fun tonight and there is nothing you can do to stop it"

""Well, tonight's going to be fun"" I leaned up and brought her into a kiss, which turned into a lot more as the night went on.

* * *

**Well, that was a long chapter. I really hoped you enjoyed the chapter I spent a lot of time thinking of what exactly to do and I have to say it came out completely different than I intended but I MUCH prefer this and I really hope you guys enjoyed it. So if you like this follow please, I update pretty much consistently every Sunday (in the last few weeks and I intend to keep it that way) any feedback is also much appreciated, look forward to hearing back from you guys, until next time :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**A New threat**

I woke up feeling warm in bed, Stephanie's body cuddled into me. ""At this rate I feel like I'm always going to wake up like this, not that that's a bad thing"" I felt Stephanie's hands shift a bit and I looked down remembering what happened last night after noticing I had nothing on ""well, still have panties, but I'm not entirely sure how I achieved that"" I moved a bit hoping to get out of bed, but only felt Stephanie's arms wrap around me tightly

"Steph.." I whined, as much as I liked her warmth we needed to get going, I had questions to ask and enquires to make about the others.

"No you're staying here with me, I lost you for three weeks, you're not leaving me for five seconds. She started to move her hand up my chest but fortunately enough Leeroi walked up the stairs forcing me to pull up the covers and Stephanie to take her hand away.

"Morning ladies, while I was out last night I saw there was a town not too far from here, maybe a five, ten minute walk. Can we go there today?"

"Yeah sure, the town is called Aquacorde, it's a quiet little town with a few shops I think it would be great if me, you and Steph went down there to pick up a few supplies actually" I started to feel Stephanie's hand move my lower back ""Whatever, I'll let her have some fun for now""

"Also Rose there was a boy at the door this morning before you woke, he said something about another gift for you" Stephanie squeezed a bit ""Ok I'm getting tired of this Steph, I hope you soon stop"" I gave her a little

"What did he look like? Was he similar to you" ""Where did I get that idea from?"" I shook my head a little remembering my memory lose incidents with Emile.

"He did, how did you..." I stopped listening to him when I felt Steph try to put her hand between my legs ""Fuck's sake Steph, I fought to keep my pants on last night for a reason""

I elbowed her hard telling her to promptly bugger off.

"Ow! What was that for"

"I told you no already Steph"

Leeroi realised what was happening "Oh maybe I should leave you two alone if that's what you're doing"

He turned to leave "No don't worry, we were just getting up"

He turned around as I got up, to which he franticly started blushing "How about I wait downstairs for you two" I just nodded and he walked off.

"Now that we're alone again" Stephanie put her arms around my waist

"No, not right now" I broke free and turned to face her, she looked very upset

"Look, I thought you dead for two weeks yet I waited for you hoping that you'd come back, but you didn't. Yet somehow you appeared the last night that I stayed ready to leave the next morning. I know I haven't known you for long but there's something about you, I'm just happy by being around you. When you disappeared it was hard for me, I then realised that when Matt left that I was more upset about losing you than him, and before you came along we were inseparable, I don't know what it is about you, but I just never want to see you gone. I wanted to show my appreciation for you and just how much I care about you last night, and I don't want to stop, at all. I know that I'll just lose you again some how, and I'm not sure just how long it'll be until it's for good that you're gone."

"Wow..." ""I never expected to hear something like that from Stephanie, I'm not saying she's not bright, but she's usually too bubbly and happy to have any of those kinds of thoughts that dark""

"Well, I'm not going to go off and get myself killed any time soon"

"How am I supposed to know that, and did that rant mean nothing to you?"

"I'll prove the both in a moment if you close the curtains"

She shot me a questioning look, but nevertheless she walked to the one window beside my bed.

"Remember what happened when Blake came in that time when it was just the two of us?"

She nodded in response

"Well I can do more than glow light"

"What do you mean?" She said closing the curtains.

She turned around due to my lack of response and had a questioning look on her face

"Where did you go Rose?"

"I've gone nowhere"

"Then why can't I see you?"

"I blend with the shadows, I am nigh on invisible in the dark"

"Ok well that's pretty cool, anything else?" She said as I stalked around her, an idea coming to mind.

"Rose?" she said after a couple of seconds wondering why I hadn't replied

Instead of replying I pulled her from behind onto my bed and pushed my lips to hers.

Stephanie resisted from shock of being pulled by a shadow, but she soon just let go and enjoyed the kiss, which slowly turned into a small bit more.

However it was interrupted by Leeroi coming up the stairs

"Is everything all right"

Being who he was Leeroi could see pretty well in the dark, yet what he saw was even a surprise to him, it's not everyday that you see a pretty much naked girl lying suspended mid-air making out with the air she was lying on top of.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm heading out for a walk" Leeroi informed, very embarrassed by the scene infront of him. "Sorry for interrupting" he said over his shoulder on the way down the stairs.

Stephanie paused when Leeroi first spoke, allowing me to turn her over a be on top.

"Rose I feel slightly bad for leaving Leeroi alone like this, he seems like a nice guy"

"We'll meet up with him in a couple of hours, and until then I'll make sure that you don't feel bad about it" I said moving my hand up her chest, and my mouth in close.

* * *

**Two hours later**

I lied in bed relaxed, Stephanie gently rubbing my shoulders with one hand, and the with the other, well... I'll leave that to your imagination.

""How is she still ready for more, on and off for two hours generally tires you out yet even after all that she wants more. Well, at least I still kept my pants on, can't say the same for Steph though, I made sure she enjoyed not having them, maybe I should try it out myself next time""

"Steph, though I adore what you're doing right now I think we should get up, Leeroi is probably bored by now it has been two hours"

"TWO HOURS!? Well you really can go for a long time, I guess you're right we should probably get up, plus I'm getting hungry and there are a few nice cafés in Aquacorde so we could meet up with Leeroi, sound good?"

"Yeah, let's go do that"

We both got up and went downstairs after getting dressed. I was about to step out the door but I had a really weird dizzy spell, I turned to Stephanie.

"Steph are you are right"

"Yeah I'm fine" at the last second her voice distorted as if there was static interference.

"Wait what?" suddenly Stephanie started to turn to pixels, as if the connection had gone wrong on a TV.

"What the f.." All I could then feel was an excruciating pain in my head, it felt like my head was about to explode. I screamed in pain yet no sound came out, nor could I even move. The pain was so much I thought I'd black out from the pain, but suddenly I felt light, I literally felt it crawling around my body, through my bloodstream, I could slowly feel it crawling towards my head and the pain began to recede, and then I felt a rush of energy and opened my eyes to see Stephanie standing infront of me in awe.

"How did you... What did you..?"

I just shrugged my shoulders honestly not knowing what just happened

"What happened just now, you've been still for about ten minutes and then you shone with light and your eyes opened, explain to me what the hell just happened"

"I don't know, all I do know is that this feeling is so fantastic"

Stephanie just stared at me shocked

"Come on let's go!" I gleefully shouted, dragging her towards the door. I opened it to see Leeroi about to knock.

"Leeroi! Good to see you, now let's all go to Aquacorde"

I linked and arm each around Stephanie and Leeroi and pulled them along. We were at the gates and they both were starting to resist my pulling.

"Come on guys, what's wrong!"

Leeroi spoke up, "Well, you just seemed a little... weird. A bit too full of energy it's borderline unnatural"

"I don't care, it reminds me of when me and a couple of others smoked that weird plant and then spent the next few hours cuddled together in bed, it was so fun and it felt so good, just like now" I said the last bit smiling and just walked off on my own in the direction of Aquacorde, quickly I heard the footsteps of the other two starting to follow.

"It'll just be like how we intended we'll get a drink go shopping get some food and then pick up some supplies and head home, simple"

Stephanie and Leeroi looked at each other defeated by the fact that I couldn't be persuaded otherwise "Food first though, I've already mentioned that I'm hungry"

"Yeah I agree with Stephanie, I've been exploring a bit so food would be good"

I go back to them and start pulling them "Come on then let's go!"

They begrudgingly followed me to Aquacorde where instead of eating I looked over to the shops to see that there was a sale on.

"Steph! We got to go, we got to go, WE GOT TO GO" ""I think I shouted that last bit a little loud, ah fuck it!""

"How about you go over, buy something nice and join us when you're done because we're a bit hungry"

"OK Steph, see ya!" I ran in the direction of the shop, and then my memory failed me and I remember nothing.

* * *

I looked around quickly seeing that I was in a changing cubicle realising I was completely naked.

""What the fuck just happened"" I remembered being really hyper, remembering the feeling from the Torna. ""Was I high again? Last time that happened I woke up in bed with two girls I had hated prior to that, we got along after that, well let's see what's the damage""

I looked down to see a couple of bags beside me, one with a stunning, strapless black dress in it. I tried it on and saw that it went down to me knees and fit me perfectly, perfectly to the point that it fitted around my waist so that it was perfectly comfortable and it was just big enough at the chest to hide my breast to the world, yet remaining very flattering. ""This is going to be so good on nights out, weird how it's so perfect though"

I brushed off the last thought as good luck, however when I looked back in the bag I saw that PROXY was at the bottom "That's weird, I don't remember bringing him out with me" I strapped him on as I but the dress back in the bag.

"That's because you didn't bring me"

I jumped, not expecting PROXY to answer "How did you know to answer that?"

"I can hear even when not fully active, which I become when you strap me around your arm. Also I don't remember being brought here, which is weird seeing as I remember everything since you first activated me."

"Everything?"

"Yes I know about your time with Stephanie, and I heard you refer to me as a "him", I am not gender specific so you don't need to worry about me... enjoying hearing what was going on"

"That's really creepy"

"Would you rather if I turned myself off when you aren't wearing me?"

"For now yes but back at hand, what do you mean by you don't remember being brought here?"

"I remember you going downstairs to leave, then I heard you say "wait what" and the last I remember is being in this bag with the dress, for the record of saying you're still naked"

""He doesn't even care that he doesn't remember what happened to him and he just lets it live, well in all honesty I haven't made too much of a fuss about the situation I'm in""

"Rose you are still naked" PROXY said interrupting my thoughts

"I know, I know"

"It's illegal to walk in public without clothes Rose, I don't want to see you arrested"

""Walking naked around in public, maybe not the smartest idea in the Torna but it could be done "safely" here, maybe something to try out""

"For the record of saying there is a stretch of beach between Ambrette Town and Cyllage city where that law is not in place, so if you have such desires, but please refrain until then"

"Don't worry I wasn't thinking of it in the first place, yet now that you've mentioned it I might just do it"

I think if PROXY could have he would have just facepalmed. "Very well but my point still stands you are still undressed"

"Well, where're my clothes?"

"I don't know. I was only activated in here so I don't know where they are"

"So yeah, I'll be as I am then"

"Check the other bag Rose"

"Oh"

""Damn, that could have been fun""

I checked in the other bag and there was a full set of clothes. There was a weird pair of men's styled boxers made for women, really comfortable however. There was a really peculiar bra too, it was a more just thick silk that wrapped comfortably around my upper chest. There was a t-shirt but I threw it aside as soon as I saw the jacket. It was was a sleek black jacket, long sleeves that comfortably fitted over PROXY, that went just below my waist and zipped up tight, it was a beautifully soft fabric on the inside that rubbed so gently against my skin. ""Maybe I should wear this without a bra one day"" The outside of the jacket shone in the light and looked epic. There were a pair of combat trousers in the bag with a dark blue and black splattered pattern on it ""Whoever bought me all this really must know me well, I'll have to thank them next time I see them"" there was a label on the inside "For running or casual wear, I know you'll like them" ""How weird..."". I then put on the rest of the clothes leaving the t-shirt on the ground, the shoes were peculiar, they had a slight spring in there step just from standing on them, and the bottom inch of the shoe seemed to not be for foot-room and instead for that bouncy effect, they were damn comfortable.

I looked into the bag again and saw a small wooden box and a note. I read the note first:

Dear Rose,  
Don't ask who I am, I said a while ago that I would be here to help and hinder you, in this case help. Don't ask how I knew your measurements so well because that's just too long a story and might also break the fabrics of reality, secondly don't ask either how I know what fashion and fabrics you like, whether for a night out or for practicality, again it's a long story. Lastly don't ask how I know that you haven't yet opened it but inside the wooden box are a pair of wireless earphones, they clip on over you're ear and work via a wireless signal transmitted to and from a USB chip also in the box, plug it into PROXY and you'll be glad, not any deception like last time, but that was a necessity.

P.S. Those shoes will help in certain fast paced situations.

Forever your Enemy and Ally.

Regards...

The last of the letter with the name on it was torn off but I already knew it was the boy who had given me PROXY and sent me to the Distortion world, he said not to trust him, then he did something untrustworthy, meaning he's honest, does that mean he's trustworthy? Try to get your head around that!

"Well, only one thing to do" I put on the earphones and then pulled back the sleeve of my jacket"PROXY, where is your USB port" I muttered to myself

"Rose it is..."

"GOT IT!" I shouted and plugged in the USB

"Synchronising... Please wait. New technology installed, and new folder created, would you like to open "Rose's Music"?"

I smiled to myself "No thanks PROXY, not just yet"

I picked up the bags and walked outside the t-shirt in one and the dress in the other. A man was waiting outside for me

"Ah, hello miss, you look beautiful, may I take your bags?" Even though he got no response he took them anyway

"Your boyfriend was right when he said you wouldn't opt for the t-shirt, should I take it back to the shelves or instead put it in the system with your dress and surprise"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes the boy who was with you, I assume he was your boyfriend at least seeing as he came out with _all_ of your clothes and said that you wanted them to be disposed of, well at least I assumed he was your boyfriend, not many people are that open, he also apologies for leaving so early and said as an apology he'll pay for everything, on the condition that you don't open your surprise yet"

""Ok, he has made people think we're together, he has bought me a beautiful new dress and an awesome outfit, he has a surprise for me of some kind and all he asks is that I leave it for now, that sounds like the bargain of the century"

"What is the surprise, roughly"

"It is meant to be something that one can enjoy with there partner, he paid me a lot of money to buy it seeing as he had nothing to state that he was of age"

""Well that sounds fun"" I thought to myself

"Could you put the t-shirt back on the shelf, I won't be taking it"

"Will do, but first on last thing" He picked up a briefcase of the floor and passed it to me, gesturing for me to open it. Inside were 5 Cherish Balls ""Well that's a sight""

"Wow, excuse me for saying but your boyfriend must be very rich to afford all those clothes, but those things are more rare than the fabled Master Ball, those aren't meant to exist"

"Thank you kindly, and yes he is very good to me even though he has seemingly indefinite amounts of money. Will that be all or may I leave now?"

"Oh, my apologies miss, there is one last thing, please wait here"

The man walked off and then back to me, a bag in hand

"No adventure can happen without a trusty backpack, or at least that's what he said before he left. He told me that for no reason there is that I should look into it, so I'm assuming it's personal, he also asked that you wouldn't look in to it for a short period of time"

I looked at the backpack, I was pink ""Typical"" but it was also practical looking too. It had a few pockets and straps on the outside, most important it had padding. ""I'll look into it later""

"You have done quite a lot for me, yet I've done nothing to warrant this kind of attention, how can I repay you?"

He chuckled "Trust me I've got so much money now I could set up another business and see it debt free for the whole first year you owe me nothing, but I would appreciate it if you told more people about this place on your adventure, it would be good for the town in general too"

"I will thanks for all your help. He smiled as I walked towards the entrance of the shop, except when I got outside there were a group of people surrounding a group of people in peculiar jumpsuits. I pushed to the centre of the crowd and saw Stephanie and Leeroi handcuffed kneeling on the ground.

"What is the meaning of this!?" I shouted

There was a man in a darker jumpsuit than the rest "Team Plasma are back, and we are starting the Pokémon Liberation, these people have stood in our way and refuse to liberate Pokémon from their trainers and even tried to stop us, for that we must make an example of them." He raised a gun to Stephanie's head. I closed my eyes and looked away, then heard a bang.

* * *

**Well, I just did that, and I doubt you expected it :) How will Rose save Leeroi and get out of this sticky situation, stay tuned for next weeks chapter! (Wow, I sound like a bloody TV announcer talking like that) Anyway hope you guys enjoyed, if you did please follow I try to update every Sunday, and feedback in the form of a review is much appreciated, thanks very much and I look forward to hearing from you. :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**There is a short description in this chapter which may be a little bit gory in people's eyes. Just thought that people might want a warning.**

* * *

**How to start a War**

My eyes still shut I waited for the second bullet, I waited for Leeroi to die, but after five seconds without a bang I opened my eyes, yet instead of seeing Stephanie's lifeless body on the floor it a pool of blood which would slowly be seeping towards me, I saw something that surprised me. The gun in the man's hand was gone, well, more specifically half of it was gone, as if by some explosion centred at the bottom of the gun. Then there was another shot fired, it sounded a little muffled though.

Blood spurted from the man's side "SNIPER" The grunts all ran in different directions fleeing from the scene.

""What the fuck is actually going on?""

The crowd started to run in all different directions from the chaos. I moved over to Steph and quickly gave her a hug

"You must be scared out of your wits" She didn't even smile back at me, just blank faced from shock.

I quickly untied Leeroi who didn't seem to surprised that we were all alright.

"I thought you might have had a plan in store for us"

"Erm.. I hate to burst your bubble but I thought you were both as good as dead"

"Oh, well what happened has seemed to work out" he looked over to the Plasma member who was now on the ground, dying. "We are alive after all"

The Plasma member spoke up "You may have killed one of us be we are an army, the shadows will consume, we will rule!

Suddenly another shot rang out and the dirt beside his head exploded, we both turned around to see a figure in black approaching gun in hand.

"That's enough talking from you, you're giving us a bad name. Any last words" A male voice spoke confidently.

The man smiled a little "I know who you are, just know that you have failed like your family did in Unova, your sister failed even with a legendary, sure she might have beaten N but Ghetsis made sure she was no trouble, was the funeral nice? Then two years later later your younger sister set out thinking that we were gone, but she learned that we were far from that, and when she let her guard down, we took her and left for you to follow the footsteps of death, but you know what, I miss you sister, it felt good when she was sucking my.."

Instead of the last word of his sentence the Plasma member let out a scream, a bullet lodge into his knee.

"She was a good little whore"

The figure in black lost all control, they got on the ground and crouched over the Plasma member and punched him in the face again and again until his face was no longer recognisable, then he got up. "I'm done here", he started to walk away but the Plasma member spoke again.

"The shadows will chase you, you do not know their power, you will die."

"You think I don't know the power of the shadows?"

Despite the fact that he was faced away from me I could tell that he was smiling

"I am the Shadows"

He started to glow with a dark energy, similar to my Aura, similar to the bug man and the girl who killed Run. He held out a hand cloaked in shadow and spoke

"Feel my pain"

Then the Plasma member scream in agony yet nevertheless he spat back an insult.

"Is that all you can do, you're weak"

Suddenly the world darkened

"FEEL MY PAIN!"

The plasma member screamed out in pain, at this point I felt bad for the Plasma member in agony, yet his cuts started to heal causing more pain to heal then it was to receive them.

Eventually I stopped staring and gazed in wonder, all blood was gone he was repaired

"You healed me?" The Plasma member said in shock

Except the Shadow cloaked figure instead leveled his gun at the Plasma member's head and shot in one fluid moment.

The Shadows around the figure died away and I gasped realising I knew the face as Emile emerged from the shadows

"Emile?"

He didn't even turn to me yet I could see his face, slowly getting more and more twisted with pain and anger.

Suddenly he fired a bullet into the dead body, then another, then he fired one after the next firing fasting until his gun clicked to which he cried out in anguish. Though he was not satisfied and started to stamp on the dead corpse's face

"You killed my sister" *STAMP* "YOU VIOLATED MY OTHER" *STAMP* "AND NOW, NOW YOU'VE TRIED TO KILL A FRIEND WHO'S SAVED MY LIFE BEFORE" Then he turned to the word "ANY OF YOU BASTARDS STILL OUT THERE REMEMBER MY NAME! I AM EMILE, FUCK WITH ME AND YOU WILL END UP LIKE HIM" he pointed to the ground and imbued his foot in a dark aura and stomped again on the corpse. His foot went right through it's face, the bone crunching sound made me want to throw up, and for the stupidest reason I looked.

The face was nearly dismembered enough to seem inhuman, Emile's boot had gone through his face so that half his face was an inch off the ground, I could see the bones of his face sticking out, one of his eyes squished in half and the other rolling in a pool of blood. At this point I threw up.

* * *

When I managed to pull myself together I saw Emile walk over the bridge out of town. I chased after him, he was keeping things from me that I needed to know, and I considered him a friend too and wanted to help him out.

But as I was crossing the bridge a shadow appeared infront of me "Let the shadow walk alone, oh wait it's you" The shadow disappeared to reveal a woman, whom I clearly recognised as the woman who killed Run.

"Bitch you better get out of the way I don't have the time to deal with you right now"

A dark energy formed in the woman's hands, and slowly a scythe formed, shrouded in darkness. "Leave the Shadows alone or we will hunt you"

I felt my blades come out "No."

I attacked sweeping my two blades across her front knocking her scythe out of one of hands making her lower the weapon, I fluidly moved my blades up and drove them through her chest. She was shocked for a few seconds, and then she started to smile demoniacally.

"Do you know what the best thing about being a ghost type is?" She stepped backwards to reveal a body of darkness that had previously been inside of her.

"Your thralls can take any pain that you take" The shadows receded and I gasped realising what had happened, my blade dissipated and Oliver fell to the ground, blood oozing from where I had unintentionally stabbed him.

"You're weak" I looked up and received a boot to the face, I fell onto the ground and somehow Asha came out of her Cherish ball ""Maybe PROXY did that"".

"You're all weak, the boy with the normal typing, you, and your pet." She then turned to Asha "How does it feel knowing than my Pokémon is better than you in every way?"

The Ghostly Woman sent out a Gengar and Asha cowered in fear behind me. The woman pointed a gun at me, then switched it around in her and so the handle was facing me "Embrace the shadows and become infinitely more powerful" darkness spread towards my feet and slowly up the back of my legs, instinctual I flicked my hands and my Aura flashed and disappeared thinking to myself I wanted no-one to see this.

The shadows slowly crept up my body and engulfed me, I had a new Aura, I felt more powerful, the woman smiled at me. "I'm Ashley, take this gun you know what to do" I silently nodded and took the gun from her hand. I pointed the gun at Oliver and didn't hesitate before firing. I heard Stephanie screech and turned around to see her on the end of the bridge with Leeroi. I levelled my gun with their heads and fired two bullets, one for each, their lifeless bodies fell to the ground.

"Good" Ashley purred "You could become a great new apprentice"

I smiled at her "I am much more worthy than that"

"Then show me"

I walked up her and softly started to press my lips against her when she realised

"Hey, hate to ruin the moment but why is your nose bleeding"

I smiled at her question "Because everything has gone as planned, you cannot outsmart me"

She looked at me confused and ended it.

We both gasped for air free of what just happened, Ashley figured it out immediately.

"Damn dark types and their illusions. Well at least your allies are dead"

Stephanie and Leeroi walked up to my side "Nope we're still here, can't say the same for your friend though"

She turned around to see her Gengar lying on the ground fainted, Asha triumphantly purred.

"Well you did that well too, but I still have the gun"

I smiled "You me this one?" I levelled the gun with her head, and then just threw it in the river and smiled at her.

She smiled back and pulled out another gun "No I meant this one".

""Well shit now she's got the upper hand, note to self, never throw away a gun, EVER""

"Funny isn't it. You had complete control over me yet you are now about to die" she turned to Asha "Just like your mother did"

If it were possible the blood would have drained from Asha's face.

"Oh, your pathetic excuse for a trainer never told you that she couldn't stop me from killing your mother? Oh well you're all despicable creatures anyway and I'd be happy to prevent another disaster"

That tipped Asha over the edge, she spoke "I may be young, but I know what you're referring to, but you're wrong, most Absols help save people from disasters, however I may not look it" her eyes started to glint "I am a Disaster Absol".

"Asha..." I said precariously.

"Go, I will take care of this excuse for a human being"

I could hear a thundering noise in the distance, I looked to my left to see a tidal wave in the small river that this bridge was over.

"Asha!" I said fear in my voice.

"What has she done" Ashley breathed amazed

Suddenly the water picked up tremendous speed and was about to crash into the bridge, but some kind of psychic power pulled me away and towards Steph. I saw the bridge get destroyed by the impact and saw Ashley and Asha swept away by the torrential wave.

"ASHA!" I was about to leap in after them when Steph held me back

"You can't Rose, it'd be suicide"

"I got to go save one friend and avenge another"

I turned and jumped into the river, giant waves still barrelling down. I was stuck under the water. I was trapped, I couldn't get out. ""No. no no no no on. Not like this."" suddenly I felt a tug on my arm and I was pulled from under the water and rose to the surface. A blue sea horse like Pokémon had wrapped its tail around my arm and saved me. It pulled me to the side of the river where there was a small opening in the trees. I climbed out and held the creature in my arms.

"PROXY?"

"Horsea, the Dragon Pokémon, its is often found in large schools in the oceans around the world. This one is weird to have been found here, would you like a Cherish Ball?"

One just appeared on PROXY and I pointed it towards the Horsea which seemed to nod, I pressed the buttons and the Pokéball registered me and then caught the Horsea. I put the ball onto PROXY to keep it safe.

""I'll name you later but for now I have more important things to attend to""

I looked up and saw Asha standing over Ashley who was lying face down on the ground.

"That was a stupid way to take down your enemy Asha"

She turned to me looking slightly upset by my criticism

"But you got the job done well" I crouched down and stroked her neck.

Asha purred happily and I turned away from the dead Ashley, only seconds later to have a gun pressed into the back of my head.

"Any last words?"

My blade formed in my hand as I sprang up cutting off Ashley's arm, then spinning around to chop off her head "Now stay dead".

I turned around but heard her haunting voice one last time. "You can't kill what's not alive"

I looked back at her to see her dead body fade through the ground. I knew deep inside of me that that wasn't the last time I'd see her.

"Oh Bravo you defeated a type weak to you when you had many chances to kill her", I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes. The Demon Giratina stood infront of me mockingly. "Oh come now please don't tell me that you though me dead last time we parted, dear Ashley said it well. You can't kill what's already dead. But nevertheless the dead can kill what's still alive, as you're about to find out" A beam of blue and red energy started to form at the Demon's mouth and I heard it speak again "Ghost moves don't work well against a dark type, but dragon ones do" The beam charged up to full capacity and was ready to be fired. Yet footsteps came from my left.

All that happened next seemed like a blur. I turned to my left to see Stephanie push me down out of the way of the beam and instead let it hit her. I expected it to tear right through her and kill her but when the smokescreen cleared I saw her standing, glowing with the pure Aura, her hands coated in a bright pink light which hurt a little to look at.

"Go back to hell vile creature"

She shot a ball of bright pink energy at the demon which damaged it badly. The Demon got back up, anger much stronger in its voice "Oh come now that's hardly fair, two on one, both with type advantage, how amount we take your Aura and typing for now..." I felt my power leave me and light stopped surrounding Steph. "And I'll engage my own power" Darkness surrounded the Demon.

"Now I can kill you both, how nice"

"No you don't" A ball of dark energy cloaked with blue and red light sped towards Giratina and blasted him off his giant feet. Emile ran out to beside the two of us.

"Emile!" I cried out, half scared half joyful.

"We can take him together, all of us at once, your power should be returning."

He was right I started to glow, as did Stephanie, I felt that beautiful energy flow through my veins.

"YOU CANNOT KILL WHAT'S DEAD"

Emile smirked "True, but a dragon can kill a dragon"

A ball of light started to form in his hands, similar to when I fought the spider, except where my Pure Aura was, his Shadow Aura was, and his Dragon Type replaced my Dark. Then I looked over to Stephanie. Who was doing the same as the both of us, she shared my Aura, yet her typing was a peculiar pink.

"FIRE" Emile shouted at the top of his voice and we let loose at Demon Giratina. It fell to the ground and I walked over to it.

"I am more powerful than you are now, I will only get stronger"

"Dear Rose this is just the beginning"

"Yes Demon it is, You keep attacking me and there will be war"

"Silly girl, the Shadows will always war with the Pure"

It faded into darkness

"Hey guys not to burst your bubble or anything, but can someone inform me what the hell is going on exactly?"

We turned around to see Leeroi standing there soaked from the tidal wave.

"Come on we'll go home and I'll explain everything from there"

* * *

**So, I hoped you guys liked that chapter, hopefully that wasn't too gory near the start. I would like to apologise that this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest of them, I have exams at the moment and they are taking up a lot of time. Asides from that I hope you enjoyed that chapter, if you like the story I'd appreciate it if you followed it, any feedback in the form of a review is much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoyed and I look forward to hearing from you :D**


End file.
